Crusnick Of The End
by Hector Flores
Summary: Having your life collapse once, you would think you would not be as surprised when it happens a second time, finding love in my life and having to leave was not an easy thing, but the life of a Crusnick is never easy to being with.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Seraph of the End fanfiction only.

 _A/N: This fiction has some Trinity Blood elements and since it's my first try at this it might not be as good as some would like, you have been warned._

I honestly don't know how I got to live in Japan of all places, my life was pretty simple. I was your typical student, always wondering between homework and looking at ways to gain the amorous attention of a cute classmate. By the time I was in middle school I was the reigning unofficial champion of my kendo club.

That was when my life went from the ordinary into the realm of the crazy and weird. In the middle of my second year in middle school, a virus began to spread across the world, anyone who was thirteen would die from it, and it was something quite horrible to see. One day a bus driver died in front of me, and the unlucky thing is that this bus driver was the driver of the bus I was riding.

In all honestly I should be dead, but somehow this idiot managed to crash into a large rock wall that was part of the mountain region that surrounds our town, I was sent flying through the window into the rock face which had been cracked open by the crash. I fell I don't know for how long, the air was stale, the shaft I was falling was dark and musky, and somehow it made a cemetery look warm and cozy by comparison.

I pretty much figured my life was over and there was nothing I could do about it, I would die falling down a hole and nobody would ever find my body. I would be one of those corpses that only rats and other bugs would find as nothing more than a meal.

That was when I saw a light, and I did my best to grab it but in reality, it grabbed me instead. Everything went black and I think I fell asleep, next thing I know I am hearing a voice and this person even knew my name. "Come on Hector, wake up. We don't have a lot of time we need to take care of those injuries or you will really die."

I opened my eyes and I saw something straight out of a science fiction film or even an anime. There was the image of a very beautiful blond woman, with a set of curves that would make more porn stars look like five-year-old kids. She was dressed in white, and she was looking at me like I was late for something, a date by the sound of her voice.

"Look your body is too damaged as is, so there really is only one option. This option is for you to inject yourself with the nanites I will provide, they are tiny robots that will in an essence rebuild your body."

I looked at her and smiled, "Give me a break lady, there is no way this is going to be that easy. I am not dumb enough to think that I can get something for nothing. No such a thing as a free meal right?"

She began to laugh and looked at my face with a smile on her lips. "You are right about that, the price as you so politely coin it is that you will no longer be human. Your main food source will change and trust me you will simply love the taste of blood. A quart of blood a day will be enough to feed you for an entire day."

I looked at her and began shaking my head, "So in order to save my life I am supposed to become a mythical monster, to save my life you propose that I become an undead Vampire? Kind of sounds like a contradiction in terms don't you think so? To save my life I must basically become a walking blood drinking corpse?"

She placed her hand on her hips and began shaking her head, the strands of her hair moved till there was a few of them across her neck. "It would be better than being a simple corpse rotting in the dirt now, wouldn't it? Now let me tell you two things, no Vampires are no myth they are very much real. The second thing is you will not become one of them, instead, you will become something far worse, a Crusnik."

A Crusnik? I once saw that old anime Trinity Blood but I never imagined that I would hear that term from a holographic projection of a blonde beauty in the real world. "Oh, you mean like that old anime with the priest? I know if I accepted I become one of those fiends that feed on the blood of Vampires, is that what you are saying?"

She once again and laughed as she came close to me. "Indeed I am, I wondered if anyone still remembered that old anime I had made, I guess my efforts in influencing the creation of it was not such a bad waste of time as I thought. So tell me now Hector Flores, do you accept these nanites and become the last of Crusnik?"

I looked at her and leaned closer to her, I don't know why but I felt like I needed to get close to her face, "I guess I have nothing better, sure Lady Nightroad, I accept these machines and become the last of your kind. I guess you will call me one day Crusnik 06."

She laughed and looked at me, "In time my precious boy, all in good time. You have been already injected, that is why you can see me in the first place. The fact is the nanites are already repairing your body as we had this little talk, it just makes it easier when you actually accept them or should I say us."

"Now Hector why don't you get off the ground and have a seat, I have a lot of things to teach you and from the way it sounds someone is coming down this old mine shaft. I guess you were wrong about another thing, someone did find you and they are trying to rescue you."

The second I looked up I saw several hooded people all wearing the same kind of hood, and they all had blood red eyes. I was picked up from the ground, the nanites took residence within my brain, and would only appear when my life was in danger or when I called them or so did the Lady tell me.

If I was a future Crusnik, how ironic that my food source would be the only ones that would come down where I was to save poor little old me. I guess it would make me should pretty hypocritical if I was angry that they only rescued me from being as they called me their livestock. Every day they took a quart of my blood and gave me some of the nastiest stuff to drink to replenish it.

I was placed in an orphanage and I was one of the three oldest kids in our little group. We were a total of seven, but everyone one of our little group slowly began to feel like a family, we cooked, cleaned, washed, studied, slept and worked together. Every night I would have more dreams or lectures on my ever growing and changing the body.

When I turned fifteen I finally finished my education and so the Lady finally stopped showing up. In a way, I was very sad to see the end of her lectures or our time together. I hate to admit it but I had grown rather close to her, I even sometimes called her mom, she used to laugh and say that she was in a sense, my mom.

My family once tried to escape our so called town and they never succeed. I had to keep my powers secret or else they would be treated as a bunch of lab rats, and I didn't want that to happen. The another problem is that human food simply was not nutritious enough for me to be able to use all my strength.

I really needed blood to get my strength back, and the foul stuff that they gave us was keeping me weak. One day I was walking around feeling faint, I was really hungry and I mean really hungry. I stared at the fangs as one of the kids in my family called them and I could not help but think their blood must taste a thousand times better than the junk we get feed.

I guess I finally upset someone enough to get tired of me he picked me up by my neck and carried me till I was dangling over something if he dropped me I should by all that was normal die. He looked at me and glared at me as I looked at him licking my lips. "Why do you look at us like that?"

Since the idiot was going to drop me I decided to answer. "Well Lord Crowley I think the blood of your kind looks delicious, why I would just love to have a few pints of it to myself. I bet it tastes a thousand time better than human food."

The red haired man looked at me and smiled, he carried me and let me stand on the ground. He must have found my answer funny because he was laughing as he let go of me. "Oh I bet it would taste better, but you should know that you would become one of us if you drink it. Now Skuld why don't you teach this young man what it means to drink the blood of one of our kind."

He decided to leave me with a blonde haired woman as he walked off with a blue haired lady that was smiling at us as she left. "Now you should know better than to say our blood looks delicious, it is us who feed on you and not the other way around." I looked at her beautiful face and I could almost consider her as almost as beautiful as mom had appeared to me.

I looked at her and leaned closer to her so that I could really look at her figure, "So is it true that when two Vampires drink blood from each other they become married?" She leaned closer to me and smiled as she bites my neck and sucked a bit of my blood.

She cleaned her lips with a silk handkerchief she had in her pocket and smiled. "Since you paid for the answer with your tasty blood, if they are opposite genders then yes they become man and wife, why do you ask?"

I looked at her and smiled, "I will let you in on a little secret, I am not a human at all. Just like Vampires exist to feed on humans, do you think that there isn't something higher in the food chain? A being that feeds on the blood of Vampires?"

She came down till she was face to face with me and I could see her scowling face,it really did not do her any favors to look at me like that, if she was a normal girl she might develop wrinkles that way. I leaned closer to her and revealing my own fangs as I bite her neck and began to drink her blood I held her in my arms and no matter how much she tried to push me away I was not going anywhere.

I let her go and she looked a little weaker and dizzy as I pretty much held her up. "I guess this means we are now married, from the looks of it, it might not be what you expected wife, but I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

From that moment on she kept my secret and I no longer was as weak as I once was, I still lived in the orphanage but me and my wife sometimes used the excuse that I was ordered to clean her place just so that we could spend some romantic time together, it would be comical if anyone were to find out that I an eighteen-year-old Crusnick was married to such a beautiful lady Vampire.

"Hector my love, I will keep your secret but these walls have ears. As much as I hate to admit it. I think it is time for you to escape our little town, the longer you stay here, the more suspicious the queen will become. Ferid is going to give that family of yours a way to escape, I sometimes think he is a traitor, but it could be he simply loves to mess with our Queen's plans."

I looked at her as we laid on our bed, we just spent the last half hour making love and now she decides to tell me this, I will never understand the timing my wife has for these things, "And where do you suggest I go oh love of my life? There is no life outside our town walls right?"

She leaned close and she placed her face on my chest, "Actually that is not even true, I could never lie to my dearest husband so I have to tell you there is a whole bunch of prey out there trying to find a way to defeat us, they call themselves the Imperial Infernal Army. You could go with them, you most certainly get a better supply of food that her, even if I will miss you terribly."

I got off the bed and began to get dressed in my same old clothes that all the people in the orphanage wear. "I guess this will be our last time being together Skuld, I promise I will never cheat on you, so you be faithful to me too. Who knows we might even find each other out there and we could have a little romantic date once in a while."

She looked at me and smiled as she began to wrap a clean bed sheet around her lovely figure. "You don't need to worry about little old me, I will be faithful to our marriage and I would never think less of you, don't worry I will tell your farewell to Bell and Crowley he is going to miss his favorite sparring partner too after all."


	2. Chapter 2

This is a Seraph of the End fanfiction only.

I looked at the map and the pistol as my brothers made their plan to escape. I looked at the thing and knew there was no way a noble would misplace his or her firearm, it just didn't happen. As I held in my hand I saw the mark on the handle and knew it was Ferid's. This had the makings of a trap.

"Yu, Mika I hate to tell you this but the writing on that map and the mark on the gun both tell me they both came from Ferid. I think you both should really reconsider this escape plan if these things are the only things that you have to plan your escape. I know Ferid and nothing ever good comes from that man."

Mikaela was a long time blood trader to Ferid, he often was invited to his lavished parties since Ferid seemed to like the taste of his blood. Yu was ever the fang hater and I knew that he really wanted to free the people from what he called a fang imposed role in life, for obvious reason we argued with each other constanstly.

"You just don't want to escape with the rest of us since you are so chummy with that blonde fang with the smoking hot body. You can feel free to stay Hector, but me and the rest of the family had enough of being treated as livestock."

Yuichiro was always so against my relationship with Skuld, our first and last time we fought was when he found out we were in fact dating as he called it, it was not true in fact by the time he saw us together we were a married couple.

The fact that my siblings in the orphanage didn't know was that as harsh as their lives were, they had it easier than most thanks to my beloved wife using her position to make life easier for them, and she did that to be considerate with me as a sign of our love for one another.

Today arguing with him would fall on deft ears anyways, the only thing I could do was watch and see if I could save at least one of them, but if they didn't listen to me as it was apparent that was going to end up badly. Rash thinking, and thoughtless actions lead to more death than anything else.

The day finally came and the escape would happen at night, a very special night. This night was when most of the Vampire families celebrate a major holiday and so they would hold parties with their families and friends, I attended the party a couple of times and Skuld even made me dress in formal wear.

She said that as the patriarch of the Skuld family I must dress appropriately to welcome our guests, one of which was of course the Queen of Japan herself. Krul and I never got along I simply could not stand the many times she flirted with me, even though she knew I was happily married.

Today was the first time I would not attend the party and I realized that I would miss my wife very much as one of my sisters came up to me and used a napkin to dry my face, I had been crying without me realizing it.

I did the best I could to pick the least traveled route to the exit, I even had one of the ear communication plugs just so that I could listen to the guard movement reports. It was going better than I expected and the halls were as empty as a graveyard, so in part a moment I hoped nothing would go wrong. As we walked towards the dark corridor leading to the exit I held my breath thinking that something felt wrong.

"Yuichiro I will go first and check the exit, I will tell you when it is safe for the others to run towards the exit." Yuichiro and Mikaela looked at me with clear distrust showing on their faces, this was not something I was expecting. That was when something I never expected happened, Mikaela took the pistol from his belt and pointed it at me as the others began to run towards the exit.

"Ferid told me all about how fangs get married Hector, he even told me you and that blonde big boobed bimbo are indeed man and wife. You may be our family, but me and Yuichiro talked things over, we would let you come to help us pass unnoticed, but we were not going to let you ruin our one chance for freedom.

I saw Juichiro and the others run towards the exit as Mikaela held me at gunpoint. Again that damnable Ferid causing me nothing but pain, I should expect this since Krul was always flirting with me, this was his way of getting even with me.

As Juichiro reached the exit the lights of the corridor came on, and that is when Mikaela saw Ferid smiling as he took Yuichiro and began to drink him dry and dropping him on the floor like the body was nothing more than a piece of garbage.

Mikaela tried to blast him, but human reflexes were next to nothing compared with a full grown Vampire. He kept evading and taking a family member of ours and doing exactly the same thing as he did to Juichiro. In a matter of seconds all our family members were dead and bone dry.

I looked at Mikaela who for some reason couldn't bring himself to look at my eyes, "What a tangled web we weave when we first learn to deceive. I knew something was wrong the second I didn't see you standing with your lovely wife Hector. Imagine my surprise when I realized my favorite pet took my firearm."

"You might not know this Mikaela but all our weapons have a tracking chip in case we misplace them, and my pistol is no exception. I always thought that you were living a happy life here in our city, I must admit it hurts that you would try and leave me all alone. You are as heartless as that womanizer brother of yours."

I saw Mikaela run towards Ferid and he must have thought that he was going to run and hug him to ask forgiveness, in truth Ferid would forgive him as he hugged him in his arms. He simply loved Mikaela that much and every Vampire in the entire city knew it.

As Ferid opened his arms to give him the hug I knew he would try and give him Mikaela pulled the trigger and shot himself and the bullet went right through him and hit Ferid right on his chest piercing his heart.

As Ferid fell on the ground bleeding from his injury and Mikaela fell soon after he looked at the ceiling, "I am sorry, I should have trusted you brother, please forgive me. Run Hector, don't stop on my account I am done for, please brother leave and live free brother for our sakes, live for all those that died today."

As I walked towards the exit I saw the body of Ferid, I was not going to let this man who killed my family get off so easily, even I could tell the bastard was alive and faking it. I looked at him and kicked him right on the family jewels. That got him to stop pretending as he was rolling on the floor.

"Next time I meet you hope that is at a good distance from me or I will end you. You just killed my entire family, don't think I will forget or forgive that anytime soon. Do give Krul my best regards."

As I walked away from him I heard him finally decided to speak to me, I guess he has a higher pain threshold that I ever noticed, "The pistol Mikaela shot me with is mine, you better leave it. Don't want me to demand payment from Skuld with interest now do you?"

I looked at him and I turned around as I began walking, "The pistol is still in the possession of my dead brother, you can pick it up I have no need for something so poor at killing if it could not kill you."

I walked out the exit and I realized that I was not dressed appropriately for the current weather, I guess living for so long in an enclosed environment made me forget that it was actually winter. I tried to keep warm by rubbing my hands and stomping my feet.

The outside world as far as I could see was every bit the ruins that Skuld told me off, being reminded of the discussion we had during one of our dates made me realize how much I was going to end up missing my wife.

Next time I meet her I will be sure to thank her for everything I had taken for granted, her warmth, her care, her wonderful company and the delicious meals we had together. As I walked through the snow covered land and through the ruins I realized that I had indeed been living a rather good life with my wife.

"Now how am I going to find these so called Infernal Imperial Army officers, this place is nothing but ruins and piles of rusted metal, not to mention I am getting a bit hungry. Let's hope I can find some monster I can have for dinner, to expect a Vampire would be too much to hope for."

That is when I heard someone laughing, the laugh came from one of the nearby buildings and this person was apparently hiding from me, "I honestly didn't expect you to be the one to come out of the labs, it's a good thing I came prepared just in case of an injury, here catch."

I caught something that was thrown at me and I looked at it, it was a blood transfusion bag. I opened the top and began to drink it, "Sir, why are we feeding that person blood for? We are supposed to kill the fangs not feed them."

The person who said that had short blonde hair and she sounded like a woman, can't tell with that hooded cloak she was wearing, couldn't really tell what she actually looked like actually. I was simply too hungry to actually pay much attention to her.

I took a sip and I realize what this blood was, I took my first drink and I began shaking my head as I looked at the bag. "Great, this is human blood. I guess beggars can't be choosers, still I wish it had been at least a low level Vampire, this will sate my hunger but it just not the same as far as the flavor."

The man finally came out and looked like he took off his hooded cloak and was too busy folding it as he walked towards me and handed it to me. "We heard rumors that someone was supposed to come out of those labs, so tell me are you interested in hunting down some fangs? You can call me Gurren, Lieutenant Colonel of the Imperial Demon Army."

I continued to drink the bag till it was empty, I folded it and handed to him as I took the hooded cloak from his hand. "I am Hector Flores, sure I will hunt some Vampires with you, but let's make one thing straight the only exception is a woman by the name of Horn Skuld, I will not kill her or let anyone kill her."

As I put on the cloak I saw someone glare at me, it was a man with dirty blonde hair and he looked like he was carrying a sniper rifle with two bayonets strapped at the muzzle end of the rifle. "Why make an exception? The Japanese Imperial Demon Army wants to kill every single one of the fangs, why do you care about that particular female bloodsucker?"

I was not happy about anyone referring to her like that and I began to glare at the idiot, the idiot looked at my eyes and began to stutter as he stumbled walked away from me. "You do well not to refer to Skuld like that in my presence human, I don't appreciate it when someone insults my wife!"

Another person began to laugh, "Yet you don't seem that troubled by abandoning said wife back in the labs now are you? Why do you called him a human, you are a human yourself after all."

I began to walked towards Gurren and he placed his hand on my shoulder, "He might not actually refer to himself as human, after all everyone other than a Vampire in those labs was considered livestock. Now come on, tell me why don't you consider yourself human? It would make everyone else a lot more comfortable if they knew."

I looked at them giving me distrustful looks, well all except the idiot who insulted Skuld that is he was still looking rather scared. "I am not a human, yet I am not a Vampire either, I am a being that is far worse than these two. I am a Crusnick, a being who lives and thrives on the blood of Vampires. I sure hope we find at least a single Vampire on the way back to your base Gurren. I could use a decent tasting meal to wash the taste of that stuff I just ate."


	3. Chapter 3

This is a Seraph of the End fanfiction only.

Just my rotten luck no Vampires on the way back, and it was not a base it was a walled off the city by the looks of it. If that was not bad enough it was filled with humans who were as useless as the people Vampires called livestock, at least there they did something useful. Here they mostly complained about everything under the sun or go on contests to see who had the biggest ego or was the dumbest, at least that is what I figured.

I after a solid week I was going nuts, I actually volunteered to go on patrols just so that I would have something to do. Mostly involved walking around and looking at the ruins around me. On a good day, I got to fight a monster or two unless a higher rank wanted to show off to the officers and tried to kill the monster I found first.

My bed was a cold slab of concrete as far as I was concerned, never realized till now just how much I miss my wife, honestly, I do. In our bed was comfortable, warm, and could sleep with my arms wrapped around the waist of my beloved Skuld, here I was cold, alone and had lousy food. To say that my life had gone downhill would be too obvious to mention.

In one of my patrols, a few higher ranked soldiers were trying to kill a horseman of all things, that thing could eat the two of them as a snack, I took hold of my sword and ran towards them . "Private Flores, stay away from this location. This monster is too tough for the someone as low ranking as you. You will only get yourself and we killed. Wait for reinforcements, that is an order!"

I looked at the Sargent and I looked at the monster, "Like I run from something as puny as that thing." I ran with my sword in hand and jumped up in the air as I came down I slashed the horseman head off and down his chest as I slid along his chest down towards the ground.

You would expect the two obese, dumb looking bastards to thank me for saving their lives, but no the only thank you I got was a suspension and I got sent to a school where civilian kids went to study. I guess these idiots just don't understand that I knew more than all the teachers in that school put together.

To me it was boring, it was very boring, who am I kidding I was bored to tears and I don't cry that often. Life consisted of me taking naps and getting top marks on my tests without even having to try. It is at times like this I really wish my old Crusnick teacher was still around. Having finished my training she just went to sleep as she called it, and no amount of cussing or screaming would wake her up, I should know, I tried.

One day the teacher was talking about the diet of Vampires and the many weaknesses they believe they had, I could tell you all about the enthusiasm he placed talking about garlic, holy water, wooden stakes to the heart, and even silver crosses. I could tell you he really believed this stuff, which I knew from personal experience and having a Vampire wife that it was pure and utter bullshit.

The garlic was very much like in the humans, some Vampires were simply allergic, couldn't eat the stuff, neither can I come to think of it. The taste of raw garlic makes me gag. The holy water they could drink it and gargle with it, it was water, after all, the wooden stake well who wouldn't that kill? The silver cross was also useless since some Vampires were actually devout Christians.

I closed my eyes and waiting to take my nap, but that is when I felt a stick of chalk hit me right between the eyes, "Hector if you think I will let you sleep in my class you have another thing coming. This is the sort of things you need to learn or you will not live to regret it."

I had enough of this bloated idiot, "I happen to know all the things you are talking about are a bunch of stupid myths, and not based on facts. Take it from a guy who lived with Vampires, I lived for a long time in one of their cities, so trust me when I say the supposed weaknesses you are teaching are pure and utter bullshit!"

He throws the eraser at me, "I will not have you disrespect my class or my authority in this class, another challenge to my authority or an excuse to be a class clown and I will suspend you from class!"

I think I got an early present when I heard that last part. "You mean you will actually suspend me from this crappy class? Wow, and I didn't think you actually care. I am touched in ways words can't possibly express. I humbly request that I be suspended immediately!"

The teacher looked at me like I had grown a second head or gone completely insane. That is when I felt a person touch my back and pointed at her notebook. "If you keep acting up and not cooperate in class your suspension will be extended till you learn to cooperate."

I looked at her and I knew she wasn't kidding, "You mean I have to listen to this idiot and get along with him? I heard monsters belch more interesting things that this imbecile ever could. I need to get the hell out of this city dump and hunt me down a nice meal. The stuff I ate tastes horrible."

The teacher threw his coffee mug at me which I caught with my hand. "Thank you for the gift Teach, I will put it to good use drinking that bland crud that is my only food so far."

She took hold of my shoulder and pushed trying to get me to sit down, "Gurren knows I can hunt Vampires, that I want to hunt down Vampires, that I need to hunt down Vampires, that is all he should care about."

The class ended as the teacher left to complain to the principal I think or go into the teacher's lounge to roll into a ball and cry like a little baby, either way, I didn't care. "He actually said that you would say something like that, so he gave me a message for you."

Finally, I was about to get the hell out of this dump and back on the field, or so I thought till I opened the letter. _'A cherry boy like you has no business hunting anything out in the field, you are going to be suspended till you make at least one human friend, and be sure to introduce that friend to me. Knowing you I am not holding my breath.'_

The classes ended and I began to walk towards my usual place to have my lousy meal. I really miss you Skuld, you have no idea how much I miss you. I went up the stairs till I was on the roof terrace, it had a nice view of the city and the wall that surrounded the city. Some idiot fell down from this place so there was a chain fence around the terrace.

I sat down on one of the stone benches and took out my blood transfusion bag. I opened it and took a sip from it, "Why can't you be nice and cooperate? You know since humanity is so low in population it is our duty to rebuild and repopulate the species."

Looking at her I often wondered how in the world did she belong in my class, her face was somewhat cute, but her body left much to be desired, her chest was flat, her waist as average and her hips were too narrow.

She jumped up on the nearby bench and looked at me with a creepy smile on her face, **"You know it is our duty to get along, get together, engage in illicit sexual relations! Come one everyone gets together, screw and get knocked up like a bunch of mutts in heat!"**

I nearly gagged on my blood as she screamed that, "You know Shinoa, I will never and I mean ever sleep with anyone in this or any other place. I happen to be happily married thank you very much, so much for morals from my surveillance officer. The way you talk you make women at a whorehouse seem chaste."

"I only have this bland stuff to eat, it is bad enough without you throwing shame down the nearest incinerator." I finished my meal and threw the bag into the nearest recycling bin.

She walked over to me and smiled that creepy smile again, "So you say, but I can see you looking at my beautiful little body of mine, I can almost tell that you want to rip the clothes off me and have your way with me."

I had just opened the door that leads to the staircase when I heard her say that, I turned around and looked at her, she flinched and walked back a little as I glared at her, **"Get this through that brain of yours. I am happily married, there is no power on earth that would make me cheat on my wife, I wouldn't cheat on her even if the entire survival of your species depended on it!"**

I began to walk down and I could tell that she was following me, as the door to the terrace close I heard her say something I was not expecting, she always had to have the last word. "What a lucky woman to have such a faithful husband, it is almost enough to make a girl feel envious."

As I walked down I reached the ground floor, that is when I saw a rather average looking brunette getting hassled by a bunch of thugs. Her hair was cut short, didn't reach to her shoulders and I guess she had C cup breasts, nice waist and average hips for someone her age, she looked like she was the same age as me and Shinoa.

"Guys, I am sorry but I am out of money. I can't buy the stuff you want for lunch." Great, this young woman was getting hassled not because they wanted to get busy with her, it was because these bullies wanted to steal her lunch money.

I guess I better step in and deal with the situation, "Come on guys, don't you think you are being a little too pushy with her. Why don't you go and get something nice and let the poor girl get her lunch." I took out my wallet and decided since I didn't spend any money on food I gave them enough for them to buy their food.

"Well look at mister money bags here, you know what guys I think he is right. We just found out newest money well and for starters, you will give us everything you got or we will kill you." The three idiots got out some pathetic looking daggers and began walking towards me.

Shinoa was actually smiling at my predicament. "You know Gurren will extend your suspension if you harm innocent civilians." I looked at her and then looked at them. In the time I looked between them one stabbed me in the back. They probably expected me to faint from the pain.

"I think self-defense has been established, and since this is a mugging there are no innocent civilians in that group, if I was you Shinoa I would call for the ambulance since there are three idiots that will more than likely need it."

I took the dagger out of my back and twirled it on my open hand. "You know on second thought this dagger is simply too nice to use on a bunch of greedy bastards like you, got any final words?"

I tossed the dagger and it was buried into the wall next to one of the fools. "Come on guys, it's three against one, he is just bluffing." I decided to show some restraint and only used my bare minimum as power was concerned.

I ran towards them and with a single backhanded slap I sent the three of them against the wall. As they fell down the imprints of their bodies was clearly imprinted on the wall they hit. I walked towards them and began to beat them up to the rhythm of working on the railroad.

As security and the ambulance showed up they were getting ready to arrest me for assault charges until the young woman decided to explain to them that the three who were taken by the ambulance were actually trying to mug me.

I looked at her and smiled, "Well that clears up one lousy incident, now tell me why didn't you call the police if those three were clearly trying to mug you?"

She laughed as she heard my question, "Actually they were not mugging me at all, I was trying to be friends with them since they all passed the military acceptance exams I figured they could help me pass my exams, I failed my last entrance exams."

I couldn't believe that I misunderstood the situation this badly, "So my good deed was a colossal waste of effort. Great, this makes me feel a whole lot better. I guess you are going to be mad at me for interfering with you attempt to win their friendship."

She began to blush as she heard me say that and began shaking her head, "On no, I am most grateful, it's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."


	4. Chapter 4

This is a Seraph of the End fanfiction only.

Just as we were both walking back to class the previous young woman introduced herself, she was smiling as she got close to me and took hold of my hand, "I am Tomoe Saotome, It's nice to finally meet such a caring gentleman. Why I do declare I might be interested in getting to know you a whole lot better."

Shinoa was actually looking at her as she kept trying to move my arm between her breast, I was not about to let that happen. I promised I would remain faithful and that I shall. I have only one woman who is the love of my life, and even if we are apart I still love my wife very much.

"I hate to burst your bubble Tomoe, but Hector there is already married." She still didn't let go of my hand even after she was told that.

"Oh, come on Shinoa even I can tell that is a lie, no woman worthy of the title of wife would leave her beloved husband's side. You are just saying that because you know I got a better chance of winning his affections than you."

At what point did I become the subject of a contest between these two? As I began to wonder that we heard a massive explosion at the school clinic. I think they sent those punks there, I wonder how they are doing or if they survived that explosion.

A few seconds later, after all the smoke cleared a siren was heard and I knew an emergency broadcast was going to tell us what the hell was happening. _"This is the emergency broadcast system, this is not a test. All humans within a hundred meter radius from the school medical building are to evacuate, a captive Vampire has broken free. Demon Army personnel have been sent to deal with the threat. All humans must evacuate the formerly mentioned area."_

I immediately took off in the direction of the clinic, this was not such a bad day after all. I was going to be able to have a decent meal! Finally, I was going to enjoy something that actually tastes good, not like the stuff I been feeding so far.

As soon as I got there I was the supposed Vampire trying to make a meal out of an unconscious nurse. "Excuse me, I hate to interrupt your meal but are you the Vampire that supposedly broke free?"

The woman was wearing a hospital gown which didn't leave much to the imagination. She laughed as she let go of her intended victim and walked towards me. She was really letting me have quite the eyeful as she walked swinging her hips like that. I guess green was really her natural hair color, I don't think anyone would put hair dye on the hair of that region.

"And what if I am, little man? Why aren't you screaming and begging me to spare you life like the rest of the livestock here?" I couldn't help but to smile and laugh as she tried to intimidate me. I found the situation so funny, here she thinks I should be afraid when in reality I was going to make a meal out of her.

"I don't think you understand the trouble you are in, you tried to make a meal out of that nurse, but let me ask you would you be scared if there was a being who feeds on Vampires just as you feed on humans?"

She laughed and stood right in front of me, "Foolish boy, don't you know my kind are at the top of the food chain, something that feeds on my kind simply doesn't exist." As she was going to take hold of me, I took hold of her arm and pulled her close to me. She probably thinks I have given up hope and surrendered.

As she was coming closer to try and bite me, I bite her wrist and began to drink her blood. After what seemed such a long time, after so much bland tasting blood, I got to taste something that was at least ten times better than my normal meal. I kept drinking more and more of her blood, and she kept trying to get me to stop.

She kept hitting me as I kept feeding on her blood since she could not get me to let go or stop she decided to jump out of the window. The window was ten floors up and if I had been a normal human I probably would have died, but after drinking so much of her blood I was more than ready for anything.

A pair of dark blood colored wings appeared on my back, I saw the reflection from the windows as we fell down, I felt myself gently float down to the ground and the lady Vampire was staring at me like I was something out of a horror noble. "You thought I was a human, well my delicious enemy, you would be very much mistaken, I am a being that feeds on the blood of Vampires, since you provided me with such a tasty snack I shall introduce myself."

I remembered the proper protocol and bowed before her as the protocol dictated, "I am Hector Flores, and I am not a human. I am what you may call a Crusnick. Now that you know my name, I guess I should really finish you off. It's not good manners to play with your food."

As she ran towards me I used some of the blood I drank from her to use one of my abilities, I forged a blade from her blood and within seconds a red bladed sword appeared from my hand. I immediately cut the metal pipe she picked up as she ran towards me, I also cut both her hands that help that pipe completely off.

She looked like she had seen her worst nightmare as I held her close and this time I move my head towards her neck, "I guess we should really end this meal before we are rudely interrupted. Thank you again for this meal." I bite her jugular and began to drink her blood more and more, I simply didn't let go of her till she was as dry as that blood bag I had earlier.

As I let go of her, her bone dry body dropped to the ground and turned into ashes as it hit the ground. "After so long, I finally had a decent meal. What took you so long getting here Colonel?"

Gurren walked towards me, letting go of his own cursed sword. "I should have known better than putting a Vampire so close to you, that captive was a valuable source of information but you just had to make a meal out of her didn't you?"

Just as I was about to answer I heard someone running towards where we were, it was a person in a hurry. To my surprise it was Tomoe and boy did she look happy to see me standing where I was, I got no idea why she was smiling like she was.

She jumped from the ledge where she was standing and tackled me to the ground as she was crying and rubbing her face against my chest.

"Hector, oh I am so happy that you were not hurt. I was so worried after I heard that there was a Vampire on the loose." What the hell is wrong with this person? I just met her today, and she is this emotional about my well being? I couldn't move since she was an innocent and thus I couldn't do something that causes her harm.

"Colonel I could use a hand getting this person off me!" Shinoa looked happy to see how I ended up and she walked up to Gurren, why is nobody helping me get this woman off me?

"It seems you will have to keep your word, sir. As you ordered Hector has made his first human friend, but from the way they look I maybe should say she is his lover."

As I heard someone walk over to me, I felt Tomoe let go of me. She got up and the first thing I see is the grinning face of Shinoa and the glaring face of Gurren. "Well, Hector it looks like I need to welcome you to Moon Demon Company. If you do well enough on your training I might even let you try your hand at a contract with one of the demons of the Black series."

He then turned and looked at Tomoe, I saw that smile on his face and I knew I was going to regret it, "And since you are friends with Hector here, might as well let you also enter our company, can't very well separate such close friends now can I?"

I looked at him and he stopped his insane attempt at making fun of me, he began to back away from me as I got off the ground. "Gurren I think I told you and Shinoa that I am happily married! I am not going to cheat on her, I am more likely to let you die than me cheat on my beloved Skuld. So I highly suggest that you drop this line of thought."

Tomoe looked at me still sitting on the ground with a smile on her face, "She must be something really especially for you to defend your relationship with her that much, why it almost enough to make a girl feel envious. So tell me, Hector, what is it about your wife that you like so much? I mean she got to be amazing that even when not living together you remain faithful."

I looked at her and then at Shinoa they both were blushing and giving me the exact same cutesy grin. I decided to be a gentleman and decide to help Tomoe off the ground before I answered her question. As she cleared the dirt off her clothes I decided to answer.

"My wife might seem a little strange, her name is Horn Skuld, and she is a wonderful woman with long blonde hair, a generous bust line, nice thin waist and hips that pretty much tell me parenthood is going to be in our future. She likes playing chess, cook like there is no tomorrow, and is one of the kindest, decent and most moral person I ever met."

"I miss her terribly, but it was her request that made me escape our hometown. With her by my side, I was living in a place as close I have ever been to the definition of paradise. A wonderful wife, good sparring partner, and people me and my wife could have a nice conversation over dinner after work. I can not lie, I do miss my beloved. Maybe one day I will see her again."

I began to brush off my clothes as Gurren touched my shoulder and I knew he wanted me to stick around. "She might actually be angry to see you with another woman so close to you, I might not be the best judge when it comes to feminine beauty, but Tomoe here is not slouch. She seems to be quite interested in you Flores, what would happen if your wife believes that you been cheating on her?"

I took hold of his hand and made him let go of my shoulder, I turned around and decided to smile as I looked at him, "To me nothing would happen to me, to the woman she thinks I am cheating on her with, well let's just hope that there is enough of her to give a decent burial. Like I said I would never cheat on her, and if I did my wife would know that it was something that was forced on me."

I began to walk towards the dormitory as I began to walk I could tell that Gurren and the other members of Moon Demon Company were following me just by the sound of their footsteps. As I reached my dorm room I opened the door and turned around to see them looking at me, "If there is nothing else, I need to go to sleep early. I got an early start tomorrow since I got a few tests I need to get through."

Gurren smiled at me and began shaking his head, "Actually you are going to be transferred to a new class, a class where I am your new homeroom teacher. You are about to begin training so that eventually you might be strong enough to make a contract with a demon, that's right, I am telling you that from tomorrow on you are training to earn your shot at getting one of the Black Series cursed gear weapons."

Big deal, a cursed weapon is nothing to get excited at least it was not to me. I was more than capable of hunting and killing prey by myself, these humans might consider those weapons like something necessary, but to a Crusnick these weapons were both unnecessary and if anything a hassle. Like I need a weapon that could potentially try to betray me at the very worst, or argue with me in the middle of a mission.

I didn't bother getting undressed I just let myself fall on of my uncomfortable bed and decided to just sleep. I had finally gotten my first decent meal in a while, and just as I finished said meal someone had done a phenomenal job at ruining it for me. "I wonder how Skuld is doing? I pray that you are well and that you are safe, I sure miss you, my beloved wife."

As I fell asleep I had a nice dream for a change, I dreamed about Skuld and me together again as we sat together on our favorite sofa. I felt her pressing her head on my chest till I heard two voices coming from the entrance of our house, a young boy, and a young girl were arguing about something."

I heard my beloved laugh and leaned close to me, "Looks like our kids are causing trouble again, I know who they get that from, cause they sure didn't get it from my side of the family." As I heard Skuld say that I woke up and began shaking my head as I realized that it was only a dream.

"I guess fate is telling me I should invest sometimes learning about proper discipline techniques if that dream was any indication." I got up from my bed and began to change clothes so I could go to the nurse's office and get my breakfast ration.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a Seraph of the End fanfiction only.

The classroom I was assigned to changed, the teacher was a nice young woman who was a member of Moon Company, since the actual teacher was a lazy bastard she actually had to teach the class. She had nice short blonde hair, I guess I really like blondes I guess in part she reminds me of my wife.

The teacher has what I call the average build, unlike my beloved who had a figure that could make a monk think about hitting the old sack. The class size was average too, it was just over twenty people so she was not going to be overburden with the paperwork and grading.

The subject material became more accurate, and the exams became tougher since they now also included physical combat classes and tests. For a human they might look tough, but to me it was plain boring me to tears, the level of spellcraft they were learning is plain elementary school level to me.

The combat lessons were not even a decent warm up, compared to the things I went through each night with my mentor this was as easy as riding a bicycle. At least she was nice enough to let me take my nap at the seat in the back. Tomoe for some strange reason took the seat right next to me, I asked several times to get another seat but every single one of them was taken.

The guy was supposed to sit right next to me was for some strange reason always missing. At least I think it is a guy, I wouldn't be surprised to find that I been placed on this seat to be flanked by two young women as a way for Gurren to mess with me, I really hate that bastard sometimes.

"Hector, Hector wake up the teacher is asking you a question." I felt someone touch my shoulder and pushing my shoulder trying to wake me up. I opened my eyes and I was surprised to see a young woman I never met before trying to wake me up. From the way she was standing and the way she was shaking my shoulder. This chick was wearing at least a high C cup bra.

"For starters I got no clue who you are, second the teacher knows better than to ask me dumb questions. Thanks for the effort but you might want to tell our substitute teacher that I don't feel that well and to ask someone else."

That is when she stepped away and a coffee mug, a full coffee mug hit me right between the eyes. "Sorry but if I had to come here to give a class to you clowns, then you can't take a nap either Hector, now get off your ass and answer the question on the board!"

I walked over to the blackboard and for someone else, this might be a difficult question. I took a piece of chalk and for a second I had the unbelievable urge to throw it at Gurren with as strongly as I could, but instead I looked at the board.

The question was nothing to get nervous about, by the looks of it was a standard curse, an erosion curse to be more precise, I saw this done at least a dozen times. The erosion curse was usually applied as a temporary tattoo on the intended victim, if used correctly the curse would make the victim more receptive to manipulation, the erosion aspect was an erosion of the victim's will.

If the curse was done for long enough it could lead to suicide, and at worst outright madness. This is why the curse was usually only allowed to be used by high ranking Vampires. I began to look at what the question said was the effects and began to draw a square, within that square I began to arrange runes and connected them in a spell array.

I finished my drawing and stepped back to look at it. I think Skuld would actually call this sort of question beyond elementary, she was the one that taught me about high level curses after all.

"If a person afflicted has this drawn on them with blood, the curse should be neutralized within minutes. For people of prolong effect, a tattoo might be necessary near the one that was made for this curse. You couldn't get more basic if you tried."

I walked back to my chair and sat down, I put my head on the desk trying to sleep. I just couldn't get to take a nap today it seems, as soon as I was getting ready to take my nap I felt someone touch my shoulder again.

"How come you know how to solve a cursed tattoo?" This time it seems Shinoa wanted to disrupt my attempt at taking a nap. I sat straight and looked at her, she was not the only one that had a surprised look on her face either, most of the class was looking at me like I did something unbelievable.

"Shinoa, this is the basics of the basics for crying out loud. It's basic spellcraft education for Vampire fledglings. Everyone in the city I lived knew this much, it's as simple as patching a bruise for crying out loud. My wife could do that with her eyes closed and half asleep."

Everyone looked at me and then looked at Gurren like they wanted an explanation. He didn't look happy that he had to explain this to anyone, least of all students of his own classroom. "What your friend is not telling you is that he lived most of his childhood as livestock in one of the Vampire Cities. He is also very much married to a young lady who is still living in that accursed city."

"I imagine he got quite the Vampire Education thanks to the fact that he was married to one of the Progenitors. I still don't understand why he was chosen as a mate by her, and don't know why he found in a fang to be attractive enough to marry."

I looked at them and knew from the way they looked at me that they were going to bug me till I told them all the details, "My wife is named Horn Skuld, and I love her dearly. She is the sweetest, kindest, most gentle and caring woman I ever met. She is smart, patience of a saint, and a good disciplinarian so I don't think we will have much trouble with our kids, when we have them that is."

I put my hand on my chest and looked at a pendant I always carry with me that is tied on my neck. I opened it and saw the picture we took at our first anniversary. "It doesn't hurt that she has the face of an angel, can cook like a chef, sew clothes and can do emergency medical care. She is also blessed with stamina that rivals a Horseman of John and has a figure that I will never get tired off."

That is when the other teacher began to glare at me, "So you are married to some Vampire Hotty? Why aren't you the lucky one!" Why the hell was she so upset about?

I got out of the classroom and decided to have my lunch outside. I walked up the stairs till I was on the terrace that was near the top of the building. I often got a decent view of the landscape from this height, I sat down and opened the bag that was my lunch.

"No matter how many of these things I have, they always taste lousy. I guess it can't be helped, there is no blood that tastes better than Skuld's. I guess I got so used to the way her blood tastes that everything else is bland by comparison."

I continued drinking the blood from the bag and I began to wonder when the hell was I going to be able to fight and hunt again, it had been several months and I still was under the lousy suspension. I swear I am going stir crazy from my lack of combat. Tomoe and Shinoa were no help as they were more concerned with their grades than most people in class.

"I still don't get why doesn't Gurren let me have a shot at that demon. Once I get rejected by that blasted cursed gear I will be allowed to hunt my way, since when did I ever need a possessed piece of gear to help me fight and hunt Vampires. With my abilities, I can do that easier than the entire Moon Company put together."

I saw Shinoa walking through the door that leads to the stairs. "It's quite simple, everyone and I mean everyone in Moon Company has a cursed gear. It's part of the standard company equipment, and thus you are not allowed anywhere near the company till you have a weapon from the Black Series at the very least."

I jumped down and looked at Shinoa, "Easy for you to say, you already got that Scythe of yours. Why the heck are you still sticking around me if you can go off and fight as much a you want?"

She began to twirl that black key she kept near herself and sure enough the black scythe appeared, for someone so short, and thin she looked mighty comfortable twirling that large bladed weapon around. "Because Moon Company squads are formed with five people, not one, not six just five people."

She began to swing that thing around and that scythe began to send wave after wave of little attacks of black energy. "We got two people that can form our squad, but we need at least three more people before we can deploy. I never understand why my demon seems to be sending so many attacks your way, he is often nice to humans."

I looked at her as I tossed the empty bag that had been my lunch into the waste basket. "That is simple to answer, you said he is nice to humans, well guess that should tell you that I ain't no human."

As I returned to class the same girl was glaring at me, I honestly don't know what her major malfunction was and I didn't care. If you overlook her glares she actually is quite nice to look at, and when she doesn't open that mouth of hers she actually looks like a lazy bum. She is either looking bored or glaring at me.

During the middle of the day our ever missing teacher decided to have us do a little physical training, the thing about is that he divided the entire class into pairs, and you can pretty much guess who I got handcuffed to, oh I didn't mention that part? Gurren divided the pairs by slapping a pair of handcuffs on the intended pair. I was pretty much chained to the one person that clearly hates my guts.

"Well class for today, I figure we see how good are you at combat. Class, today you get to fight some of the Army's mechanized units. As you can see you need to be able to work together or else, you will not manage to kill your enemy. Bear in mind that the results of this exercise could determine when and if you ever are ready to form a contract for a cursed gear."

That is when all the doors in the gym slammed opened and I saw the creatures come out. They looked like large naked mannequins, the only difference is that these mannequins were not the store window variety, these mannequins looked like they would give anyone nightmares for life, the designer must have seen hell to come up with the disfigured creations he made.

I decided to after the least human looking one, the one I was trying to fight had six heads, four arms, and three legs. The stitches all over the body made him look like he would actually make the fictional monster Frankenstein look downright decent. As soon as I began to run towards it I felt a pull that made me crash into the other person I was chained to.

"What is your problem? We need to go after the most dangerous one of the bunch, else the entire class is in danger!" She looked at me and looked at the one I was pointing at. She decided to point at an ordinary looking one, honest that one could almost pass as human.

"You dumb ass, the more weird looking that thing is, the weaker it is. It has to use intimidation in order to get anywhere in combat after all. The one I am pointing at is the real dangerous one, since it can pretend to be human. For someone who has a fang wife, I would think you would know, how many freaky looking fang have you ever seen?"

I decided to shut her up and ask her if she was talking about dead or alive? She turned around and told me both. "Freaky physically at least three alive, two dead, I lost count how many I know are borderline insane,and yes they are alive. My wife often said something how hunger can mess with her sanity for a little bit. I never had that problem, then again she was always close by."

I didn't have time to argue I just went and followed to the ones she was pointing at, she was using twin daggers for some odd reason she looked rather comfortable using them, me I favor a sword, some might make a remark how it is a symbol for a part of me, and I will beat the first idiot that says I use it because I am compensating for something.

She went left I went right and we both used the chain that tied us to trip the mannequin that would cause some parents nightmares. Why would it cause nightmares if she was normal looking you ask? When we got closer her chest opened up and fire laser blasts from what should have been her ribs.

She hit high and I hit low, it was a simple strategy but I was not going to waste time being nice here, I beat one of the ray emmiters that had been the mannequin's rib so that it points dead center into where I think her heart was, one swift attack from my sword and it cause the laser to fire. One dead enemy, and only forty nine left to go.

After an hour and a half, I was sitting on a bench still chained to her, "Well thanks to you taking your sweet time I am going to get a bad evaluation for the first time since I began studying here. I am going to beat your skull in if I failed to get a chance to get a cursed gear because of you."

I looked at her and I knew that there must be something wrong in her life, "How about you eventually tell me who the hell you are? I don't even know your name! I don't need that demon possessed gear to hunt for food. So why the urgent need to get something that has the potential to turn you into a demon?"

She looked at the sky and then at me, "My name is Mirai Kimizuki, my kid brother has been infected with the Apocalypse Virus. If I get my hands on a cursed gear weapon I will be allowed to join the Moon Demon Company and thus be able to get the best medical care for my family, not that a freak like you would know what I am going through."

The last minute of us being chained together ended and the cuffs fell off us. I turned and looked at her, "You are a typical human, thinking that you are the only one that knows loss or has suffered pain. My entire family was killed before me, the last wish of my last brother asked me to escape and come look for the Demon Army. Even if you brother dies, I have already seen a few of mine be killed in front of me."

I got up from the bench and walked a few feet, I turned around and she was still sitting there. "To make matters worse I am away from the one woman I love, and if things go bad I might even end up fighting her. How happy do you think my life is when I keep thinking an officer might order me to kill the love of my life?"


	6. Chapter 6

This is a Seraph of the End fanfiction only.

Each day felt like an eternity, and not in a good way. The lessons were boring and they tried making something that was fundamentally easy into a grand task. I just laid my head on my desk and took a nap, believe it or not, I was happier dreaming about the one person I missed than hearing our substitute teacher talk without end about things he either was blowing out of proportions or was flat wrong about.

My meals never actually improved, most people in the city were happy that no fangs as they called Vampires ever managed to get into the walled off city, me I was hoping, if not praying that either one broke in or escaped captivity. If at least one Vampire broke in or broke out a month my meals would improve immensely.

As I finished my meal and walked down the stairs back to the classroom I saw two of the school bullies picking on Tomoe again, I swear if you looked for the description of a trouble magnet, you probably see her picture right next to it in the encyclopedia.

I walked towards the bullies and that was when something I didn't expect happened, they actually were crying and they fell on their knees as I walked right next to Tomoe, I honestly didn't have a clue what caused this. "Tomoe I was under the impression that these two were going to beat you up to steal your lunch. Mind telling me what is going on?"

One of the bullies looked up and I saw his red eyes. This means he has been crying for awhile, "My friends and I were looking at some room with some really strange paper charms all over, our friend didn't listen to us and went inside. I have been three days and he never came out, please you got to save him."

Great, just what I needed, a human who never bother listening to the old saying. Curiosity killed the cat, I guess they wouldn't be humans if they didn't get in trouble this way. "Tomoe go back to the classroom and tell Shinoa that some idiot got into trouble and I am going to find if I can do something about it. I got no time to lose, you go and tell her that, at worst, I will buy you and the others some time."

I always felt that there was something wrong in that corridor, those seals always gave me the impression they were there for more than a creepy attempt at decorating a place. I walked by the now opened pathway and I knew something really bad was happening since the hairs on the back of my neck were standing up.

The place had seals, glyph lines and runes are drawn all over the walls, the stairs looked like they haven't been used for a decade or more. The air smelled as if I was walking into an open crypt, and there were no sounds, the wind seems to be so still that it made you wonder if the wind could pass through the place at all, the only indication that there was air was that I could breathe.

As I continued I spotted a series of splatter marks on the walls and as soon as I got closer I realized it was dried blood, and not recent. That was all I needed to rush into the place a lot faster, if the thing that caused this was still there, there won't be enough of that idiot to fit in a matchbox.

As I got there the idiot looked like he was having a nightmare while awake, from the waist up his clothes had been ripped off, and he looked like something was wrong since his eyes looked glazed over. In his hand was a rather impressive looking ax, and as soon as I got close enough to see the detail on that ax he began to swing it at me, trying to cut my head off.

Had I been a normal human, there was no chance I would ever survive this. The thing is I was not a normal human, and so as soon as he tried to chop my head off I immediately countered the attack, punched him in the place I knew was a pressure point on his stomach and he fell unconscious on the ground.

The ax was lying a few feet from him, I walked over to it and decided to get it as far away from him as I could. The second I touched the ax everything went black, and as I opened my eyes I saw several people that I knew were no longer alive, my family and they were standing all around me.

"Why are you looking at us like that Hector, it looks like you are seeing a ghost." Mikaela was close and he placed his arms around my neck as he pressed his body on my back.

"You don't have time to waste here, after all, you know we are all dead and it was your fault we died. Had you used those freaky abilities of yours, we could have all made it out alive, but no, you chose to instead keep it a secret."

Yuichiro walked to stand in front of me, "It's not like you care about us anyways, you showed us who you really cared about since you listened to that fang. She didn't warn you this escape route was a trap, did she? You left us and you still think of her, what part of that woman is so precious that you think every day about her but try to forget us? We were your family."

I looked at the thing that supposed to be Mikaela and Yuichiro, I knew that they both would never want me to spend time thinking about things I could not change, Mikaela asked me to run away and live, he would never say these things to me.

"How about you make it up to us? Get revenge for us on those fangs that killed us. There is no way we will ever rest in peace, till you kill all the fangs. The thing is you are not strong enough to do it, I know we will give you power, but nothing comes for free, we will give you power but you must surrender your body to us."

That was it, I knew that I have heard about something like this from my mentor, and as I placed my hands on Mikaela. "You might have it easier to trick a human, but you will never trick me you are the demon. I know who you are, pretending to be my family and getting so close to me let me get a whiff of the smell surrounding you, I knew the instant I smelled that scent what you really were."

Mikaela smiled a creepy, almost sinister smile, "You know what I am, of course you know, I am your brother after all. We are your family, and you know we would never lie to you."

I looked at the mirages of my dead relatives and began placing more pressure on the thing pretending to be my family, "Pretending to be my dead relatives was low, even for you. I think that I am going to need to teach you some manners."

I began to remember an old cartoon my family liked to see in that old book Mikaela stole from the city library.

I looked at him as I left my human appearance melt, and my real appearance appeared instead. The appearance when I fought using every bit of my power, my mentor would often tell me when that happens my eyes would turn red, my hair would turn white and long enough to reach the middle of my back, my hands would become more like claws, and my ears would look longer and pointy.

"You are now in my world, not your world. I control everything in this place, an organized mind can be a terrible place to invade and this place will make you regret ever even think about pretending to be my family you bastard." The minute I said that I began to really let lose and my sword appeared from my hand as blood began to drip down from my hand that I closed so tightly that it caused my hands to bleed.

I used the sword to cut the pretenders one by one, "Hector stop, it's really us, you wouldn't kill your own family now would you?" I kept going as the thing kept trying to get me to feel pity or consider the mirages my family members, the thing is this demon didn't understand I knew my family was long dead, and after everything, he said I was out of pity.

"Now you know that you are not welcomed here, get out or I shall make hell look like a vacation spot by comparison!" As soon as I said that the room returned to normal, Shinoa, Tomoe, and Gurren were looking at me like I had been doing something completely nuts.

"What are you looking at? I just got done beating that demon out of my body and now you are staring at me like I have two heads." Shinoa walked over to me and began shaking her head as she looked at the ax lying a few hundred feet from where I was standing.

"Well you just beat a demon and you haven't even been trained on how to make a contracted with a cursed gear yet. When Tomoe told me where you went and what was going on I went to get the Lieutenant Colonel. Do you even know where you are?"

I looked at her and I saw the kid that I came to rescue was nowhere to be found, Gurren just kept staring at me like he was still trying to figure something out, Tomoe looked relieved one second and upset a second later.

"What looks like I walked into this school's haunted house or am I wrong?" Shinoa looked at me and began laughing as she heard me say that. "It does look like an excellent haunted house now that you mention it, but no, this place is one of the seven wonders of our school. In reality, it is a place for Moon Demon Company to train about the cursed gear and how to form a contract."

Gurren just kept looking at me with a look of utter disbelief, he finally walked over to me. He appeared to have gotten over his shock and was walking quite normally towards me. Just when he was a few feet away from me, he began running towards me and tried to sucker punch me.

I caught his hand and held it in a firm grip, "And what exactly did I do to deserve you trying to punch me, sir?" He looked at his hand and he then looked at me. He then began to laugh as I let his hand go. "You did nothing wrong, I was just checking if you were still there. The last thing we need is for you to be a potential danger if you are were possessed by the demon of that ax."

I smiled as he looked at me and began shaking his head, "Come on Gurren, you should know better than that. What do you think I am a human?" Tomoe once again ran towards me and hugged me as she was crying.

"You idiot, you had me so worried. You just looked like you were staring at nowhere and you wouldn't react no matter how many times we touched you, called your name or anything. Shinoa was the worst one of all of us, she was screaming like she was afraid that demon was going to possess you and turn you rabid."

I looked at Shinoa and I saw her blushing face before she quickly turned around so that I could not see her face anymore. Gurren was enjoying this entire scene a little too much for my liking, he turned around and walked so that he was facing all of us.

"Well since you beat this demon, I guess I have no choice but to let you take a crack at the test for one of the Black Demon series cursed gears, you two will try your hand at potentially making a contract with a cursed gear, very much like my own and the one Shinoa has. To make the matter better you even managed to save a fellow student, how very human of you."


	7. Chapter 7

This is a Seraph of the End fanfiction only.

Well from that day on my life changed immensely, some would say I got paradise handed to me on a silver platter, but I am not that blind to even think that is even possible. My life had it's ups and downs like everyone else.

I didn't have to attend the classes everyone did, so I didn't have to listen to my former teacher talk about things that were either borderline a lie or boring enough to make me want to take a nap just to not listen to the lecture. I focused exclusively on demon theory now, and demon subjects which by far was not boring since I never learned any of it before.

The downside is that these lessons were not that long, or that frequent so I had a lot of extra time to think about things, to remember places and people, especially during Valentine's day. I know you are probably thinking that no Vampire celebrates a human holiday, well surprise they actually do.

Today was, in fact, Valentine's day and I had no classes for the entire day. I guess even the teachers need time to spend with their loved ones. Just my rotten luck the woman I would very much want to kiss and spend this day with is so far away that my heart aches as I think of her.

So, in the end, I could only spend this day remembering the previous days I spent with her, our last Valentine's cake we baked and ate together, our last time dancing together until the early hours of the morning, the last time I tasted her blood, and she tasted mine, the last time I kissed her and from a simple kiss we ended up making love like a pair of animals in heat.

I miss Skuld so much I could scream in pure frustration, I also know had I stayed where she is, the Queen would have had me and her killed as a potential threat to her rule, and would erase us from anything we were mentioned in, just to deny the fact that I was what I was, a Crusnick.

I couldn't help sitting on a park bench looking at the sky, thinking how my beloved mate might be doing and hoping with all my heart she is better than I am. "That is rare of you, I didn't think someone like you would be praying, color me impressed." I looked at her and saw the smiling face of Shinoa.

This is not someone I needed to see this moment, "Alright Shinoa let's do this another way, you find a person who you love with every bit of your heart, marry that guy, then be forced to be apart from him because if you stay together the person in charge of your city will kill you both."

"Now in order to survive you are forced to live and work with people that either considers you a weapon, a tool or an outright monster, now tell me if you lived through all that, tell me that you would not pray for the safety of your beloved?"

She looked at me and I could see the usual whimsical look on her face disappear. "You aren't the only one that lives in a difficult situation you know, many of the people that study with you have lost loved ones, parents, siblings, and even lovers. You are by far one of the lucky ones, your beloved is still alive, while some of us will never have that opportunity."

"I got to tell you, Hector, I envy that about you. The fact that no matter how much distance is between you two, you still think of her and love her even when you are so far away from each other. I wish I was as lucky as that wife of yours."

She got off the bench, I never even noticed when she sat on the bench right beside me. I also looked and saw that she had actually come to meet me with a purpose. She left a blood transfusion bag, I guess I should really apologize to her. She didn't need me venting my frustrations on her, she was just making sure I had my meal for the day.

"I'm sorry Shinoa, it's just that I can't stop thinking about her, and I worry about her safety. Thanks for bringing me my meal, I sometimes hope that a Vampire would break out of containment again, it would sure do wonders for that day's meal."

She began to smile like she usually does as she handed me the blood pack. "What is so horrible about the taste of human blood? Hope you don't mind me asking."

I took off the cap and took a sip out of it, "Human blood is so fatty, it makes it takes greasy and you never know what kind of stuff it has, it's hard to tell where it has been from the taste alone. Vampire blood is cleaner tastes better and due to the fact that virus and bacteria can't survive inside a Vampire makes the meal feel a lot better than this."

"The Vampire Queen would have ordered my execution had I not left, I mean it's only natural. I am a being that preys on Vampires, I guess my existence would actually remind them that they are not as immortal as they think they are. I still don't know why I need a cursed gear, I am quite capable of hunting by myself."

She saw me finish my meal and looked at me as she began shaking her head, "The official response you already know, that every member of the Moon Demon Company has one. You keep this secret, they know you are capable of hunting Vampires on your own, you killed one not that long ago after all."

She began to lean into me and I found that not so comfortable, "The unofficial reason is that they want to test the cursed gear and see if one of your kind can wield it better than ordinary people. If they knew how you became the way you are, make no mistake, they would probably make more of your kind."

That part made absolute no sense to me, "Even if they could know how I am or even how I could reproduce it makes no sense Shinoa, for one the entire goal of the Demon Army seems to want to wipe everything even slightly Vampiric from the entire planet. If more of my kind existed then an even larger population of Vampires would need to exist, if only to keep those of my kind fed."

She looked at me and looked like she was more than a little confused, "Don't the blood in these packs keep you fed?" That is why I sometimes share the feeling of not liking humans so much, they always jump to conclusions and they are often the wrong conclusions.

"This blood pack barely keeps me alive, if I put in human terms, I feel like I am quite barely getting the bare minimum in terms of nutrition, it almost feels like I am starving here. I am always suffering hunger pains, and like I said the flavor of this stuff leaves much to be desired."

She still looked like she didn't understand what I was telling her, "In other words, I will be much stronger once I can get out of this walled-off city and be able to hunt and feed properly. At present, I can only use five percent of my strength."

She now looked angry for some reason, I only told her the truth. "So you mean to tell me you beat that demon with only five percent of your total strength?" I don't see why she is getting upset about this. It is true that demon inside that ax was rather puny, but I don't see why she would be that upset.

Even that Vampire I beat the other day was weaker than I think she normally was, malnutrition can do that to people. "Well in that case you are about to get your wish, I was just told by Gurren than you and two others are going to take a crack at making a contract with a black demon series cursed gear, which means you will be able to hunt to your heart's content."

The following day Gurren, Shinoa, Tomoe, Miria and myself were going down some stairs that for some reason made me feel like they went to either the city dumb or the filthy bathroom of a dingy truck stop. I mean there was enough graffiti, grime, and other disgusting things that made me glad I skipped breakfast.

As soon as we reached the end of the staircase we saw several huge masks built into the wall, the faces looked absolutely horrible. They were disfigured, disproportionate, and painted in colors impossible for humans to have, not even Vampires.

"Well ladies and gentleman, I would like to welcome you to the gates of hell. Today's task is very simple, you go ahead and find a weapon you think you would be comfortable using, the minute you stand on the circle before that weapon and hold it, the test will begin. If you succeed you will make a contract with the demon within the weapon you chose."

Tomoe really looked scared for some reason, "And what happens if we fail?" I somehow knew Tomoe was going to ask this question. This was not going to be easy or pretty if she has so little confidence in herself even before she starts this ritual.

Gurren just smiled and looked at her, "If you fail? Oh, nothing major happens. You become possessed by the demon the weapon you failed to form a contract with, become a bloodthirsty, flesh-eating monster and will more than likely try to kill everyone in this room and escape so that you can try to kill the rest of humanity. You don't really need to worry, that is why two people with demon gear are always present for these test."

He took out his sword and Shinoa used that key of hers and it turned into some wicked looking Scythe. "If you become a monster, then we will kill you. See you are no danger to humanity at all."

Tomoe told me last night why it was so important for her to join Moon Demon Company, I still can't believe someone so innocent looking and most of the time friendly only wanted to join to get revenge on the people that killed her baby brother.

She was hiding under her brother's bed when they dragged him to his room and she watched a Vampire drink his brother dry as she was hiding beneath his bed watching the entire thing.

I knew, for one thing, I didn't need any of these weapons, but the Imperial Demon Army was not going to let me go outside the walled-off territory they controlled without one of these weapons. I decided to pick the sword, I might as well pick a weapon that felt as close as to the weapon I used when I can use my abilities.

The second I touched it everything around me looked like it began to melt and I found myself dressed in the clothes I was wearing the day I escaped the Vampire city. "Don't you think it's unfair that you abandon us and formed a new family Hector?" I turned around and so Mikaela getting off the ground and I saw the rest of my family there. Yu was there too and he looked really upset.

"Was life with three bimbos more important than trying to come and save us from the fangs? You just left us and ran, you didn't even care to see if we were alive. You just left us to die, for one of us you sure are heartless, guess I really shouldn't be so surprised. After all, you were always getting cozy with that fanged whore you used to sleep with!"

Ok, making me feel guilty about me leaving my very much dead adoptive brothers and sister, fine. Making it look like they are back from the dead and are the ones accusing me, I can deal with that, but when you call the love of my life a fanged whore that is when I take off the kid gloves.

"Ok, I know full well you are not Mikaela or any of my very much dead relatives. I know full well you are the demon inside the sword that I touched. You can make yourself look like them and give me a guilt trip, I don't mind, since I don't feel good or bad about that. But let's get a few things straight."

The illusion that made me look like I was still wearing my old closed is gone, I looked and saw I was very much in a white room looking place and a cloud of black vapor with two glowing red lights, which I can only assume it's the demon's eyes, and I am wearing my standard Demon Army uniform.

"This is my mind, which means you are not in your world, but mine. Now let's get to down to business, cause I hate for you to confused me with some lowly human. I am a Crusnick, now what was not so nice is when you insulted the love of my life, my mate, my wife and the one that asked me to escape that city in the first place."

In my mind I have no need for blood to activate my powers, I have no restrictions of any kind, I don't suffer from the malnutrition I been enduring from my lack of a proper meal, meaning not being able to drink Vampire blood. Here I am king, and everything I want and think happens. I think it's time I teach this little demon some manners.

The features on my face and body begin to change, my ears become more pointy, my fangs grow to full length, my hair grows to the middle of my black, my fingernails grow till my hands look like I have claws. My eyes turned full crimson and in my hand, I had a katana sword that looks like it was forged with blood.

"Now this should show you that I don't need you, I don't need your powers. I can hunt just fine on my own, but the humans demanded I make a contract with you. So here is what we can do, we can be civil to each other, you get to experience the outside world again and the thrill of the hunt, I get to feed properly and quite possibly one day be reunited with my beloved wife."

The cloud of black smoke looked at me and for a second it looks like it is afraid, "And what happens if I simply try to take over your body and claim it as my own?"

I walked towards the demon and I point my blade at it, "You are in my world now, not your world. You try to do that, I will know it. You refuse and I will have you for my lunch and I will consume you whole."

The demon began to fly around me, "And people call me a monster, fine. I guess I was wrong to think you were just some human. Fine, I agree with your deal, you are strong which is something I like, and stop thinking of me as it. I am a proper demonic lady, my name is Ashuramana, and with this our contract is complete."

"Since you are now working together I should tell you, you are right not to trust humans, they are viler than your kind, Vampires and Monsters combined."

The smoke cleared and I looked at her for the first time, odd she reminds me of someone but I don't know who. She looks at lot like Chess, except her skin is more tanned and her hair is a darker shade, I could almost say black.

"From now on we shall go forth together, fan the flames of your feelings, and carve a blood-stained path upon this world, Hector Flores."


	8. Chapter 8

This is a Seraph of the End fanfiction only.

Since we pretty much discussed and agreed to some ground rules, I decided to open my eyes and I looked at Miria and Gurren looking at me like they expected me to grow some horns. "You aren't as strong as you think if it took you this long to get your contract with your gear. Now all we need is for Tomoe to finish her contract to get out of here, I don't like how the smell."

Since she decided to tell me all that I decided to set her straight, "Actually it only took me two minutes to finish my contract, I was just talking with the demon, discussing some common ground and we were setting some ground rules. She was actually a lot more friendly than you, I can tell you that much."

I looked at Gurren and he walked towards me as he began shaking his head. "Isn't this precious you were supposed to make a contract with the demon, not try and become buddies with it. You can't trust the demon, the more you get close to thinking of it as a person, the easier it will be for it to try and take over your body."

I looked at him and began laughing as I remembered some of the things Ashuramana told me about. "What is so funny Hector? If you know a good joke might as well share it with us. We still have till Tomoe finishes her contract ceremony.

"She told me pretty much the same thing about humans, she pretty much said the same thing like Gurren did, only she said that I shouldn't trust humans or they would kill me for no good reason."

As I looked at Tomoe something didn't look quite right, I could almost see her features change somewhat. The second I got up and began walking towards her. She disappeared in a major cloud of vapor, next thing I know I am evading someone shooting arrows made of a green energy at us.

"Well looks like Tomoe got taken over by the demon, guess since you two passed this will be your first mission as part of Moon Demon Company, you two will help us put down that monster before it can escape here and cause more harm."

Shinoa didn't like what Gurren said if the way she was moving her body was telling me anything. "Colonel you can't expect them to kill their friend, that is crazy. There must be another option."

He looked at me and Miria, "Unless we get Tomoe to take control of her own body and that means somehow get her to actually succeed in making a contract when she failed on her own, or we have to kill her, no matter how sad, or painful it might be. Unless she can take control she is a bloodthirsty, flesh eater and nothing more."

I took my sword and placed it on my belt and I walked in the direction I could feel Tomoe sitting on top of one of the masks that were carved into the walls. **"Tomoe, how long are you going to keep hiding under your brother's bed? Are you ok with throwing your brother's sacrifice down the toilet and making his death meaningless?"**

Tomoe looked at me as she held a bow and she aimed at me, as she jumped something happened she began resisting and the last second she pushed her arm hard enough to make the bow miss me by a few inches, the arrow managed to cut my cheek.

She ran crying and sobbing as she placed her arms around my neck and kept saying that she was sorry. "And here I was ready to do the exact same thing, never figured he actually spent time getting to know these people." I couldn't honestly help glaring at Gurren.

"Yes Colonel, I actually read their background information and spend time talking with them. Now could you please get me a crowbar so I can get her off me!" Tomoe just kept apologizing over and over crying while she did that.

Miria finally decided to go by where I was and she helped me get Tomoe to calm down. "Yes, Tomoe you shot at me, don't worry I understand if you were being controlled by your demon. It's not like everyone has a civil conversation with their demons and establish some ground rules so that you two could work together better."

They all kept staring at me like I grew a second head, "I guess that makes me the exception then, anyways we all got a cursed gear, and for some reason, I am hoping the Colonel is not going to be part of our little squad, no offense."

He looked at me and began laughing, "None taken, if I was in your squad I people would think I have gone soft, and then it's just work, work, work all day long, I sure don't want that to happen. I will give Shinoa here a message about where you and the other member you haven't met are going to patrol or what you are going to do."

For some strange reason, I felt a little hungry, and they all seem to see that on my face since they all began to walk away from me. "What? It's not like I am drooling is it?" Shinoa threw a blood pack at me and ran to hide behind Gurren.

"I can't tell you how happy I am that I am going to be able to hunt from tomorrow on Ashuramana, I hate the taste of this stuff." I ripped off the top of the bag and began drinking the blood as fast as I can.

"You know you could eat regular food if you have the taste of human blood." I looked at Miria and I was wondering if she actually was the human talking or was she being controlled by the demon in those two daggers she had strapped to her belt.

"Do you really think Vampires would drink human blood if they had the option of eating regular food? Let me give you an example, you see a tasty burger, with lettuce and tomatoes, some french fries, and a tall glass of cold soda. You probably are thinking that doesn't sound so bad."

Everyone but Gurren was nodding as I finish saying that, "Now let me describe what it tastes to a Vampire and me, the bread tastes like I am eating a sponge, be beef patty tastes like I am eating shoe leather, the lettuce tastes like toilet paper, the tomato takes like it's a bugger. The french fries take like I am eating chalk, and the soda tastes like something that came out of a toilet. Now does that sound appetizing to you?"

"Drinking blood for Vampires is a matter of survival, contrary to popular belief it's not because they love the taste. They need the nutrients to constantly repair their bodies, they will not die, but a Vampire that has not eaten for a month might as well be a zombie. Decision-making and cognitive thought go out the window when they are starving."

I walked back to the staircase, for some odd reason I really felt tired and could use some nine hours worth of sleep. As we walked up those stairs I swear I could hear several of the women in our little group laughing, and the fact that one of them was our teacher did not make matters any better.

My dreams sure have improved since I made this contract I have to say, I am particularly loving the way Ashuramana made my entire night a constant dream about things that would make other people contemplate suicide.

You know the usual, lover trying to kill me in a most horrific and painful manner possible, my family getting killed in a few rather inventive ways, my personal favorite was when they were slowly lowered into boiling oil, and were slowly fried to death, then served it up to a much of people as the main dish for dinner.

Ashuramana must be really kinky also since many of the ways Skuld tried to kill me in the dream involved a lot of S&M. I never actually saw her wear skin tight leather before, and the fact that I knew that for a fact that she actually knew how to use a whip didn't make my dream any less interesting.

I woke up the next morning feeling quite refreshed and had a few interesting ideas about potential skills I could develop using my new sword. All in all, I would say it was a rather productive night.

Shinoa was actually waiting for me to get out of my room, and she looked like she had something on her mind. "Morning, Shinoa it's a wonderful day, isn't it? And good morning to you Shikama hope you had a nice workout last night."

Shinoa looked at me like I said something weird, "Well what exactly crawled into you and died to make you feel this chipper? And what do you mean about him having a nice workout last night?"

I only asked her if her demon gave her a wonderful night's dream like mine did? She began to follow me as we walked towards the meeting point for today, you see today is the first time our squad gets to go out the into enemy territory to patrol, can you blame me for being this happy?

"Only you would find that sort of dream to be enjoyable, yes for your information everyone who has made a contract is plagued with nightmares each and every night. I wouldn't think that yours would do that since you two seem to be so friendly to each other. Mine involved my sister making fun about everything under the sun, especially when it involved something about me or that I liked."

I honestly didn't know she actually has a sister, that part of her file was classified for some reason. "So you had a wonderful time with your sister, do share some of her comments, it might make me understand you a little better."

She seemed to really like that from the smile that appeared on my face, "Oh I had a sister, she has been dead for quite some time. Mahiru was an absolute beauty, she had the sort of figure that would make boys go gaga over. Her comments revolved around the difference between our figures."

So I guess, unlike most people, remembering that her sister is dead actually makes her happy.

"So the comments revolved around your flat as a board chest, you wide waist and your thin and weak looking hips?" She looked at me and stopped smiled, I guess I hit that nail on the head.

She walked over to the two people guarding the exit, "We are leaving to meet with our squad, could you gentlemen open the partition, we don't want to be late for our first squad meeting."

One of the men had blonde hair, pale skin, and he made a corpse look lively for some reason. "I need to check that you both have cursed gear." I took mine and she showed her key-shaped weapon. Seeing that we both had cursed gear they large metal wall opened and we were allowed to pass through before it slammed shut as soon as we got far enough from it.

"And she commented about my lack of a boyfriend, lover, or significant other and about my hair." Ouch, that last one must have really hurt, if being married taught me anything is to never mess with a woman's hair.

As we walked there was Tomoe, Miria, Gurren and someone I never met before. "Colonel tell me why haven't I been made the leader of this squad?" Looks like the new squad member had a bit of a chip on her shoulder.

"If I made you the leader of this squad, I would be signing their death certificates after your first patrol. I assigned Shinoa since she is the most experienced, but if I had to pick someone other than her I would probably pick Hector. He's got the most experience hunting Vampires out of the whole squad, and yes that includes you."

I decided to walk and stand between Miria and Tomoe, Tomoe looked like she was having a hard time, and Miria was the same as always. "Colonel, are you going to introduce us to the new squad member or do we get to pick a nickname for her? I am leaning towards shrimp at the moment."

Tomoe hit me on my side with her elbow, "Hey, that is not nice. We just met her and there is no need to be mean to her. She hasn't done anything to us to deserve it." Miria looked at me with a smile and began to look at the new squad member while nodding her head.

"You know I often thought that the sun would go nova before you and I actually agree on something, guess you learn something new every day. I agree, the nickname Shrimp fits her like a glove. Put another vote in favor of that nickname Shinoa."

She looked like she was ready to kick open a can of whoop-ass. "You better introduce yourself, knowing Shinoa that is three votes so far for the nickname Hector came up with."

Shinoa blushed as she walked next to Tomoe, "Oh, Gurren you know me so well, and here I was thinking that you didn't care." He quickly made the remark that he knew her as a person knows a rash they can't seem to cure.


	9. Chapter 9

This is a Seraph of the End fanfiction only.

I could see this person not shedding a single tear if every person that was in front of her were to meet with a gruesome death, she just doesn't seem that caring to me, I just waited for her to introduce herself.

She stood in front of us like a soldier doing an inspection of her troops, "My name is Mitsuba Sangū I will be your official drill instructor, so you better listen to maggots, I will train you and work you to the bone for that insult."

Gurren just looked at her and he was looking at her as if he was wondering what the hell was she talking about, funny thing this was one time I and the Colonel actually agree on something.

'Well the runt can be a pain, but at the very least I can hunt for something good to eat, and I could eventually meet the love of my life again. I do miss Skuld something awful, What do you think of the runt Ashuramana?'

I have to admit she been quiet this whole time and that was something that made me worry. 'Oh, I think I too like the nickname of Shrimp, nice one Hector. As for that wife of yours could you please stop imagining all the things you two would do together or remembering your many nights of passion. It's like eating a steak in front of starving person.'

"And what the hell have you been doing since I was giving a lecture to your new squad member?" I looked at Gurren and again it was funny that he chose me to reprimand in front of the others.

"Sorry Colonel, I was having a delightful little chat with my demonic friend about what to expect, I have to admit we are both pretty excited about going back on the hunt, oh the blood will be absolutely delicious and this patrol will be a feast fit for a queen."

He gave me a punch on my stomach and began to laugh, "You don't say, well pay attention next time, those comments are making your squad mates uncomfortable after all." Shrimp was looking at me with some real hate in her eyes.

"Colonel don't tell me I am in a squad with one of those lousy fangs!" She tried to attack me with a huge ax that it was bigger than her. I was not worried, Gurren's punch was more of a gesture it didn't hurt and our so called Drill Instructor was far too weak and slow to be a threat to me.

I caught the cursed gear and immediately I saw the demon inside, for some odd reason she reminded me an awful lot about Chess, except her hair was long, back and most of it in a single ponytail. "Well hello there, my name is Hector Flores, and you are Ms?"

She laughed as I was being polite to her, "My name is Draiga, I guess my wielder is attacking you. Sorry about that, she simply is so emotional, hyper and she completely wants you to die since she believes you to be a Vampire. I know that is not true since you are the first other than her to withstand my presence."

I smiled at her as she walked over to me, Ashuramana was also right next to me, "Oh, come on Ashuramana if you are going to be here, at least introduce yourself." She told me that she didn't need to since they were related to each other.

"Well as lovely as it would be for me and my good friend here to stay and chat I have to set that Shrimp straight or we will never get out there and start hunting, we don't really want that to happen now do we?"

I exited and I was still holding the ax in my hand. I decided to do something to shock her. I grabbed the weapon from her grip and gave it a gentle kiss on the side. The second I did that she grabbed her cursed gear away from me and for some reason, every member of my squad was glaring at me with obvious jealousy.

"Not let's get a few things straight, I don't need the training to hunt Vampires and especially not from a human. Get this straight, I am a Crusnick, a being that feeds on the blood of Vampires, my name is Hector Flores, and for once I will be able to eat something better than the junk I been having to eat. So stow the attitude, your demon was more friendly than you."

Shinoa walked right next to me and was smiling like she got an early birthday present, "And the gunk he had to eat in order to survive is human blood. I know that eating disgusting things to survive is not such a bad thing, but it does hurt when you call the thing that kept you alive gunk, especially since I am the one that provided that blood out of the kindness of my heart."

Yep, Ashuramana and I agree that the concept of her giving me her blood in those bags as an act of kindness was so beyond BS I decided to stay quiet about it.

"Your first mission it to go towards the Tachibana District, once there you will scout and gather information about Vampire troop movements for a major offensive. Hector I don't want to hear that you went demon out there because you let down your guard. If that happens I will hunt you down myself!"

I smiled at Gurren and couldn't help but to try and shock him, "Why Gurren I didn't think you cared. I am no mere human, I can handle being with this sword just fine. You should really wonder if the others will be ok with theirs."

They all blushed and admitted that they indeed would be fine.

As we walked away from the place I began to think about all the tasty blood that was waiting for me. As we walked I managed to kill a few monsters here and there, we were walking in your typical diamond formation, I was in the front, Shinoa in the middle.

That is when I saw a kid running away from one of the Horsemen of John, I naturally wanted to jump in and go after that kid, "Don't do that, It's a trap! Vampires use the Horsemen in order to draw us out, and when we are weak from fighting those monstrosities they jump to feed on us and kill us."

I, of course, knew that and I wanted to spring that trap, I was just that hungry and it would give me the chance to test my new Blood Collectors. "Look I am going, you hate my guts so it's perfect for you dear Drill Instructor, ma'am, if I happen to get killed you get rid of me, which is exactly what you want."

I didn't wait to hear her protest I was just that hungry. The second I cut that monster in two, three Vampires jumped out of hiding. I was smiling like I hit the Jackpot. I threw three Blood Collectors up in the air, and they began circling me as if they were moons orbiting a planet.

"I don't know who you are, but I don't care. I was told that I shouldn't fool around with my food anyways. The only thing I will say is to thank you for this feast!" I jumped at the chance and began attacking them, the more I hit them as I evaded their attacks the more of their blood would fly into the floating crystal flasks.

" **What the hell is going on! Why can't we kill him! We are Vampires and he is nothing more than one of our feeding livestock!"**

She was clearly upset about how her two friends looked like they were on death's door. I killed two of them and two of the flask became full and dropped into my pocket. "You Vampires think that you are on the top of the food chain, how arrogant can you be. You never realized that there is something even higher than you. You think I am one just food for you, well let me correct you."

I opened one of the flasks and took a drink from it, ah the taste is so much better than that human gunk, I could feel my fangs growing, my hair and features must be changing since the sole survivor of the Vampire trap were looking at me with terror in her face.

" **I am not your food, you are in fact my food!"** I placed my cursed gear away and in my hand a blood red sword appeared. I proceeded to continue my attack till she had filled my last collector flask and I saw she still had some blood, meaning this was not as weak as the other two.

I grabbed her and even as she tried to push me away, hit me, even beg and plea, I bite her neck and began drinking her blood without restraining or care about how much she pleaded for her life. I drank down the last of her blood and she dropped dead like the others and much like her fellow Vampires she turned into ashes and they got blown in the wind.

"Now that was tasty, I got three flasks this will feed me for a whole three days if we keep meeting Vampires like her. Now tell me little girl, are you alright?"

The young girl finally came towards me and she still looked scared, "Yes, Sir, I am just scared. I never saw anyone kill Vampires like that. Please sir, could you help my folk and the others? The Vampires are holding them prisoner down in a nearby subway station. If you could take care of these three so easily, you could probably free them just as easily."

I know that she saw me go into my Crusnick form, I know that at the very least my squad saw it and had the much-expected reaction, the way they stared at me like I was something straight out of their own nightmares was actually quite gratifying.

The kid was not even in her teens, she had this whole innocent, cute and frail look about her that would make anyone think it's insane to think this person is leading you to a pit where Vampires will feast on you, it simply would not cross the mind of any normal, sane human being.

Considering the condition of the world, the landscape in ruins, for as far as I know the entire planet was this way, ruined cities, countrysides, and roaming massive monsters with the only desire to kill everything that is not like they are. In this place, that sort of normal expectations really should have been thrown out of the proverbial window.

Even after the constant threat of being used as livestock on the one side and quite possibly having the entire human race going the way of the dinosaurs was something that would turn anyone insane.

This girl was something else, and I knew this was also a trap. I could feel it in my bones, that this girl that was so innocent and polite in appearance was leading her rescuers to their demise and she didn't think for a second that there was anything wrong with that, now is that sane? I should think not.

The way she guided us was extremely free of hazards and she knew very well how to avoid most monsters, the smaller one were taken care off by Mitsuba, who in between chopping monsters to pieces decided to spend her free time to berate me about how much of an idiot I was.

For the first moment since I left the city where I now lived I considered very carefully the possibility of just killing her and making it look like she died in the line of duty, but Ashuramana actually reminded me that it was a very human reaction, and thus it sort of zapped the joy out of it.

I kept killing the monster equivalent of cannon fodder as we reached the supposed subway station. One smell and I knew this place was a feeding ground of sorts, the Vampires used this place as a pen and as a blood collection facility, the smell of human blood was impossible for me to ignore, even if I sure wish I could.

The second we got deep enough our guide decided to run for dear life and sure enough out behind the pillars of the subway and from the doors of the ruined subway trail came not one, not two, but six heavily armed Vampires.

"Like I said, this is clearly was a trap. Now you see what happens when you don't listen to the opinion of your seniors, Hector you are a bloody fool. I swear if we survive this, I will beat the stupid out of you if it's the last thing I do!"

Who the bloody hell did that Shrimp think she was talking to? I mean I know it was a trap, but hell, I am hungry, do you blame a wolf for attack cattle because he is hungry? No, no you don't, but here I am getting this sort of comments.

I three another four collectors and with my cursed gear in hand went and began to carve my way through the idiots who thought that this was their ambush. Tomoe was one hell of an archer, I better make sure to tell her when I can. Shinoa was an absolute hellion on the battlefield, and Miria couldn't look more like a psychopath if she tried.

Mitsuba was cussing in a way that would make sailors blush, and to say she be perfect for an ax massacre horror film was an understatement.

I, on the other hand, was having the time of my life, good fighting, good tasting food, four enemies just for little old me, if only after this feeding frenzy I could meet Crowley, Chess, and the love of my life my day would be perfect. 'Damn it Ashuramana I know, I know I shouldn't think of her since you hate it when I do, but I love her and I miss her terribly. So I apologize.'


	10. Chapter 10

This is a Seraph of the End fanfiction only.

In the end, I had enough blood flasks to last me two solid months if I don't fight. I found out that these peons, I rather not call them human, actually worked with the Vampires to lure patrols into their clutches, I guess as long as they could act as bait they wouldn't be treated as livestock.

As soon as we got out of the subway and the peons apologized like their lives depended on it, I guess since Mitsuba was glaring at them like she was their lives really did depend on it. I began walking with them down the streets and began looking at the buildings around us, no prey within a solid four block radius, I was not happy to see that.

As we walked near a ruined part I began to feel the presence of three people, one actually felt a lot like someone I been missing. That is when I heard someone talk I knew too well, "You know we lost contact with an entire brigade of our soldiers around a subway station you wouldn't know anything about that? Would you livestock?"

The second I saw him and he saw me I couldn't help but to smile and start laughing. **"CROWLEY!"** He was smiling and laughing as he looked and me, **"HECTOR!"** He ran towards me and try to slap me, and I met his hand, it was a pretty nice game of patty cake, patty cake.

Just as the game finished he punched me hard enough to send me through the walls and through a nearby ruined building, "And here I thought you got soft living with these creatures. Come on, Hector, it's your turn."

I punched him hard enough to send him through two buildings. "As if, I was worried you grow weak drinking that human junk. I know Chess and Skuld are here somewhere, what? Is the love of my life angry?"

Crowley came out of the rubble and began to dust himself off, "No, she is not mad at you at all. I mean why would she be mad that you are surrounded by beautiful babes, with killer figures, always standing so close to you as you patrol. She would have no reason at all to see her husband walking around in what some would call a pervert's idea of nirvana."

I looked and saw Chess and sure enough, Skuld was talking with one of my squad and she did look mad. "Now if you will excuse me old friend, but I need to try and reassure my ball and chain about something, you know I hate to make her feel anything but happiness."

I walked towards her and the second I was within a few feet from her she turned around and immediately pounced on me and gave me a big hug. "Darling, why would you think I was mad. I am truly happy that I can hold you once again. I know you missed me as much as I missed you."

She kissed my lips for some odd reason I heard Shinoa giggling like a school girl, and there were several loud gasps of sheer shock. I didn't care for once in a long time I was kissing the love of my life.

As the kiss ended she rested her head on my shoulder and I could not be happier as we stood close together it seems like forever since could hold each other like this, "I really missed my love, I kept worrying that someone would seduce you and you would forget all about me."

I touched her and I pulled close me in a tight hug, "I wouldn't cheat on you Skuld, you know how much I love you and value our marriage. I missed you too, you are fine with drinking human blood, but to me, it is the even worse stuff I ever tasted."

That is when we both heard a rather nasty comment from both sides of this particular encounter, "Are they always so frigging lovey-dovey?" I should be so surprised that Miria would be the one to ruin our romantic reunion.

"When Hector lived in the city, it was all day, every day." Was even Chess getting in this? Now that was a surprise to me.

"You guys do know we can hear you just fine, don't you?" Crowley looked at us and began shaking his head, "Honestly Hector my friend, if you were going to miss her this much, why leave the city? You had plenty of chances to eat good tasting blood. Why leave if you were going to miss your blushing bride so much?"

Skuld looked at him and then at me, "It was because I asked him to do it, I knew that the Queen would have him killed the second she found out about what my husband really is. I wouldn't be able to live with him if it wasn't because I know he loves me as much as I love him, I would be too scared otherwise."

I looked at my best friend and sparring partner, "The truth is if she had not asked me, I would still be there. People fear that which they don't understand, and fear turns into hate, and people often want to kill that which they hate. I left more for her sake than mine, the Queen could send the entire Vampire army, as long as there is blood on a battlefield I am invulnerable and suffer no fatigue."

"I could easily kill an entire battalion like it was nothing, but Skuld doesn't have that option, the Queen could try to get to me by killing her, she knows that I can't stand to see her die. Too bad she also doesn't know that if Skuld was ever killed, I would destroy this world. I have no need for the world where Skuld is dead."

Shinoa was quick to mention that since she was a Vampire she was already dead. "I am a Crusnick do you think that I am alive in the same sense as you are? I love her, I need her, I want her to be with me! If I must stand the agony of being apart so that she is safe, then I will endure."

Skuld held my hand and placed it on her chest, "No, my darling, no matter how much we may miss each other, we are never truly apart. I have been in you ever since our wedding and you have been inside me since that happy day."

Tomoe seeing that Crowley was not attacking them for some reason decided to walk over to him and ask him something that always seems to bug her, "Excuse me, mind telling me what the hell do they mean that he is inside her and she is inside him? Are they talking about their honeymoon or what?"

Crowley looked at us and then he smiled that mischievous smile I knew so well, "They could be talking about sex, that is true, but no, they are talking about the marriage ceremony between Vampires, a couple drinks each other's blood to become man and wife. It's a private ceremony and no I was not there."

We both looked at Crowley, and couldn't believe what he was telling my squadmate. **"CROWLEY!"** She looked rather upset, and looked at him, **"Seriously progenitor, next thing you will want to tell them how many time we made love per day."**

This made everyone but Skuld and me to laugh as they heard what we said, "They do look like a rather happy little couple, if I didn't know Hector felt so protective of his wife, I would probably want to kill her myself."

Crowley looked at Mitsuba as she finished saying that, "The same goes for me, I would kill you all had Hector not been present. Death is the only punishment I would give to traitorous livestock."

Shinoa began looking at the sky and then at the land, "What do you know, the sun didn't explode, the atmosphere didn't erupt in flames, and the land didn't become a molten sea of lava, I thought at least one of those things would happen when a Vampire and a Human actually agreed on anything."

She then turned to Crowley and smiled, "The question I have is can she knock her up?"

I really hate Shinoa sometimes, I never actually thought that one day I would be praying for one of those abominable horsemen of john to show up. "Actually he can, and from the way they were going at it, I figure they were really trying hard to make that happen."

Skuld was blushing, and I was feeling the desire to kill everything that heard this part of the conversation so much that snow started falling and it was not supposed to snow. "Are you two quite done embarrassing my wife?"

Both Shinoa and Crowley looked at us and then at each other, "Why do you feel embarrassed? We are just having a conversation and fostering mutual understanding between our two species."

Shinoa began to nod his head, "Exactly what Lord Crowley here said, a friendly conversation that may lead to world peace and understanding, isn't this a wonderful idea?"

When they started exchanging embarrassing stories we both decided to walk away from them so that we could have a little private conversation. Having her here I felt complete for what felt an eternity.

"So tell me, my love, how you been with the humans?"

I sat down on the only bench that was still usable on the near where my squad was. "I been having a horrible time, first I had to endure substandard lessons about things I already know about, then the lousy taste of their blood, and to make matters worse missing you so much I been having nightmares of you breaking up with me and marrying someone else."

She laughed as she heard me say that last part, "Me too, I dread that you will be seduced by some human bombshell, and you will forget all about me. Yes, I can stand the taste of human blood, but what I can't stand is eating alone, waking up and not seeing you, or receiving a morning kiss."

"Your major problem as I heard is a few people that bother you, and lousy tasting food, mine is that my home doesn't feel like a home, my bed is cold, I have to keep busy or I will just break down crying, you have no idea how much I need you husband. I only agreed because if I didn't it would kill both of us because I would die too if the queen demanded your execution."

I kissed her and she kissed me, and for one second we forgot about the stupid conflict, the humans that didn't know they Vampires needed them more than they let on, and the Vampires with their ego and pride preventing them from seeing that if they respected the humans and the humans understood the Vampires this whole war would seem as pointless to them as it is to me.

"So I am not the only one missing the times we could make love?" She laughed and lay down on the bench, just so that she could rest her head on my lap. She laughed as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"You have no idea, Hector, no idea how much I wish this was near a hotel in our city. A room with some privacy, I don't care if it's in an empty warehouse. I do miss those times we could be together and express just let go and surrender ourselves to our passionate feelings for one another."

I kept playing with her hair until I heard footsteps, "Skuld you know that old saying that all good things must come to and end, I hear people walking towards us. Chances are you are going to go back to your people and tell them that the missing soldiers got killed by a bunch of Horsemen of John, and I will be told that the break is over and to continue my patrol."

I heard Crowley laugh, "I do have to admit that Horsemen excuse would be a good believable report. Sorry to cut your time with each other short but they will send another unit to look after us if we take longer to get back."

Mitsuba was staring at me as I was still playing with my wife's hair. "And you would be correct, the Colonel will not know of your touchy little reunion with your spouse, but we do need to get back on patrol. We have a few miles of monster and Vampire infested land to patrol before we reach our meeting location, no offense."

Crowley looked at Shinoa and smiled, "None taken, be sure to take care of Hector, he is not only my best friend and sparring partner but Skuld would also die out of sheer depression if he dies."

She gave me a brief kiss on the lips and a hug, that is when I felt her press something into my hand as it closed. As she left she touched her earlobe and I realized what exactly she had placed in my hand, it was a new kind of communicator.

"What exactly did your wife give you Hector?" I looked at her and smiled, I told her it was one of her earrings to help me remember her.

"Funny I swear I saw Crowley and that other Vampire who is named Chess wear one just like that. Why don't you let me try it?" I told her if she wanted one she could ask Crowley for one, I made her drop the subject by saying that she was getting quite chummy with my old friend, that maybe the two of them could make quite the lovely little couple.

"Fine, keep your trinket, see if I care. I was being polite for your sake, don't you dare say that sort of thing when we meet with the other units. My father would positively want to order your execution if he heard you saying I would look lovely being in a romantic relationship with a Vampire."


	11. Chapter 11

This is a Seraph of the End fanfiction only.

As we said good bye and each of us went our own way, I placed the device in my ear. Sure enough I began to be able to talk with Skuld, but the weird thing is the nanites also sort of linked with the device and I began to be able to see her location, simply by thinking where is she?

In a matter of minutes I had another five flask and I never had eaten this good. I was actually humming as we went towards our assigned destination. "What got you in such a freaking good mood?" Mitsuba seems will never actually be friendly to me, then again I didn't care, I was having too much of a good time to let Shrimp ruin my good mood."

Shinoa began laughing, "Why wouldn't he be happy? He met his wife, his best friend, got a present from his lady love in the form of a rather girlish looking earring, and actually been collecting Vampire Blood in those freaky flask of his, so he is actually eating according to him the good stuff."

I decided to put a stop to it, "Look people, we got a long way to go and the last thing I need is for you to remind me of the person I can't be with, and didn't even manage to at least be intimate with, and make no mistake I really wanted to be with her."

Miria took this chance to begin to laugh as I said that, "Well if you really want to screw around, well there is at least two ladies here willing and able to provide that." I wanted to serious knock her lights out, but then I would have to carry her till she wakes up and that would be a pain.

"I am not unfaithful, I don't think I was the only one, for some strange reason I got the feeling that Crowley wanted to get quite cozy with a certain scythe wielding squad member." She was actually blushing as I said that and asked me if the other girl, the one named Chess was not his lover, I told her that to the best of my knowledge he was still single.

As we finally made it the halfway point, and we found a resupply station, I had the chance to do something I really needed. To take a bath, man I must smell something awful after all the walking, fighting, and things we been through. For once I was happy that I was the only guy in the squad, it means I could take a bath and relax.

As I was done scrubbing myself I went into the warm water of the bathing area. The warm water felt good, it would feel better if this was in my home, with Skuld here bathing with me, _'_ How many times do I need to tell you, stop thinking about doing thing like that with her! Honestly, you are so inconsiderate sometimes. I may be a demon, but even I have feelings you know!"

I closed my eyes and began to think about Ashuramana. Sure enough it worked, turns out I can see her quite clearly, just like when I wanted to talk with my dear mom. God I miss her sometimes, specially at times when I could really use her wise council. Who knew I was such a mamma's boy?

Ashuramana looked at me and I don't like the amused look on her face one bit, "I could have told you that the minute we signed the contract, there are so many memories of you spending time with her, but then again with me being constantly too busy trying to control myself with you thinking so much about your wife, it's not easy to satisfy an urge you need someone else to satisfy and the only one you got near me is too much in love with that busty wife of his."

She sat down and I got an eyeful of what she was definitely offering. "It's like having an itch you can never quite reach, but the only one that could scratch it is not able or willing to. Honestly Hector, we are already part of each other ever since we signed that contract. If you did sleep with her, it would be a threesome, hey now, there is an idea."

I looked at her and since I was inside my mind I didn't need blood to activate my powers. "I don't like that thought, not one bit. Since you are inside my mind how about I imagine five strong men to constantly ravage you for a few hours. Would that take care of that itch for you?"

She looked at me and I swear she was trying to seduce me, "If all five of them look like you, maybe. Are you sure you don't want to have a go with me? I may not be as young as you, but I am far from decaying, so what do say? Want to give this body of mine a try big boy?"

I told her if she keeps up with this I would imagine five buck naked Gurren having their way with her. "Oh you no fun, fine standard chip and dale dancers it is. How can you remain faithful to that bimbo even when you two must live apart?" As I exited my mind I told her it was easy, because I love her.

As soon as I opened my eyes I saw a sight that was not welcomed or wanted. Shinoa just standing there as naked as the day she was born, "You do realize this is the men's side of the bath and you are not supposed to be here." She didn't even blush as she walked over to the bathing area and sat on the edge.

"I don't know which should make me angrier, the fact that you see me like this and you have no reaction whatsoever, or the fact that you ignore my genuine concern, you been in here for quite a bit of time, and men complain that girls take too long to take a bath." I told her that had she been Skuld that would be a different story, but I had to talk about a few things with my weapon.

"You keep treating that thing as a person, and you will more than likely be consumed by it. The thing we make contracts with are demons, and trust me, no matter how friendly it seems, it is not your friend, you are prey and that is all."

She left in a huff and was looking pretty angry with me. "No wonder they are so ineffective, of course they want to take them over, it would be like being offered a second chance to live again, my squad would jump at the chance if given the opportunity if the roles were reversed."

As I closed my eyes, I saw Ashuramana looking quite happy about what I just said, she walked over to me and sat right next to me, "You know you are right, many of my kind would jump at the chance, but you on the other hand have treated every single demon you met, well except that rude weakling, with kindness and consideration. Truth be told I would never take you over, I would have much more to lose than what I would gain."

I looked at her, "A thing becomes as you treat it, you have a wonderful pet, a friend and you treat that poor puppy as a thing, it will treat that person the same way, I treat you as my friend, coworker, and sometimes my hunting partner. Which is why you value me, these humans will never understand."

I got out of the bath and began to dry myself, I however I was done threw the bar of soap at the opening I was sensing, it hit right on target and someone fell down or at least that is what it sounded to me. That should teach the shrimp to respect my privacy.

"OW, mind telling me why did you throw that soap bar at me? I was just going to tell you dinner was going to be delayed. This is what I get trying to be friendly to a thing even the bloody fangs consider freaky."

I didn't even wait for her to get up, I could see her quite clearly. "First, I don't eat the same things are you humans do, second I know that most consider me freaky, which is one reason only my friends and family know what I am, and last but not least this is not a reason to peek at me while I am bathing, aren't you supposed to respect my privacy? You don't see me peeking at you when you are taking a bath now do you?"

I swear Miria has a perverse sense of humor, I will definitely have to do something about that. Had she been peeking at Chess, well there wouldn't be enough of her to bury in a box of matches. She should be faltered that I told her the truth, that only those I consider my friends and family know my secret.

She should know that even thought they are humans, well humans with demonic contracts, I considered the members of my squad my friends at the very least. They each know my secret, they each can expose me to any number of higher officers and pretty much turn my horrible life into a true living hell.

I imagine if they knew Krusnick were so effective fighting against vampires, they would literally have me strapped to an examination table for the remainder of my existence, my very own open coffin, full of torture and humiliations. They would bleed me each day to try and collect the nanites, and create more of my kind, if only to use them as disposable foot soldiers.

They would not care for their need to drink vampire blood, and when they exterminate the last of the vampires, well by then they would have studied the nanite enough to cause the very thing that transformed their little super weapons to destroy themselves. I know I should have more faith in humans, but if history has taught me one thing, this was an almost expected course of action for them.

I guess besides those I once had as family or my friends in my squad, I really don't trust humans one bit. I don't see that happening anytime soon, unless something happens, something drastic that changes my view of humanity. I even have a suspicion that it was not the vampires that made the virus that cause so many adult humans to die, not the creators of the Horsemen either, deep down I still think it these things make me thinks that human hands created them.

As I got out of the bath and I began to get dressed, someone placed the bar of soap, the very one I threw right next to me on the bench I was sitting on. The bar was broken in half, it must have hit the tree like I intended.

"You know you could have killed me if that thing hit, I don't know if I should be grateful that you have such lousy aim, or that I should give thanks to god for his protection." I cleaned off the remaining bar of soap and placed it in my backpack.

"Actually I missed on purpose Miria, the last thing I need is to hear you complain about how me giving you a black eye should be considered a crime for blemishing that beautiful face of yours. I already have enough to deal with Shrimp, I don't need another headache."

She sat down right next to me in the most unladylike fashion possible, she was dressed alright, but she was sitting with the bar of the bench right between her legs, and she was laughing, I knew she was going to have a creepy pervy smile on her face, "So you finally realized that I am beautiful, I wonder what that fang you call your wife would say if she heard what you called me."

I had the misfortune to have the communication device on during the entire conversation, I was enjoying a lovely conversation with her during my bath after all. I heard what she said loud and clear.

"Well since you ask, she would say that it is clear that having to survive on human blood caused me malnutrition, and that I should visit a doctor to have my eyesight checked. That I must need glasses, cause that is the only way I could consider you who is the most unladylike person she has ever met beautiful."

She laughed as I said that, "I see no point in pretending, I can be a proper lady as if I was a princess, but we have a lot of time before we reached our destination and a lot of miles to patrol. Tell her to buy me some silk lingerie, silk dress, high heels, and a proper supply of make up, and I can behave like I was royalty. No lady can look ladylike when all you have are these mud encrusted horrors as her only footwear."

"You done? Or maybe we should discuss that nasty idea you have in your mind while we walk to the our dinner? You know the idea that it might not be such a horrible idea to play matchmaker between your friend and our squad leader."

I got up and began to walkout of the dressing area with her right next to me, "You have to admit, they would make a rather lovely couple. I know you have not seen it, but Crowley can be quite the humanitarian, they share the same weird sense of humor too, who knows, maybe after they met each other, there might be something there that wasn't there before."


End file.
